Chuck vs Whats meant to be
by ChuckDawg61
Summary: Warning! This AU may cause a sugar coma. Nice and Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs What's Meant To Be**

_**This is a story about Chuck and Sarah meeting in a different way. They were never spies, so Sarah is using her real first and middle name, Samantha Lisa. Bryce and Samantha went to Harvard, Chuck went to Stanford and Casey was in the military (It's Casey!). Reviews and comments are always welcomed.**_

_**I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**_

Chapter 1

September 1, 2007

Los Angeles, CA.

Samantha Reynolds walked into the lounge of the five star hotel and took a seat at the end of the bar ignoring the looks she was receiving. The Harvard graduate needed to get away from her boyfriend of three years and the software convention they were attending.

She ordered chilled Patron tequila from the bartender who she noticed tried to get a good look down her dress. She turned her head as she rolled her eyes. She had worn this dress because her boyfriend always liked it; well he used to tell her he liked it. They didn't really talk much anymore. He blamed it on work and she blamed herself. She downed the tequila and ordered another.

She had quit her job to help get his business going. At first it was fun to work together, but that's all he wanted to do and she wanted more, so much more. She wanted to get married and have children but he didn't. He said he wanted to get his business going and he did, but that was a year ago. He started staying late at work and some nights he never came home.

She caught him in the office one night with a pretty new assistant he had hired. He said he was sorry and she forgave him. But she knew it had probably happened more than she wanted to know. She saw the looks that people gave her when she walked in his office. They were looks of sympathy because they knew what he was doing behind her back, but she chose to ignore it. Her mother told her relationships take work. After all her mother stuck by her father even though he cheated and was a drunk. So she tried and tried to make it work, but it seemed she had been the only one working on it. She thought about their relationship and realized it never really grew. It was all physical attraction at first, but it died after two years. There was never an "I love you" exchanged between them. She tried to make it work but she convinced herself she had failed.

He'd stop one day, she kept thinking, but he hadn't. So when she saw him flirting with the petite brunette tonight she had to leave. That petite brunette would be the last one. She couldn't take it anymore.

She knew it wasn't a good idea to go inside the lounge by herself, but she had to get away and she needed a drink or two or three. She downed the second shot of tequila and the deep burning sensation temporarily relieved her sorrow.

She was looking at all the bottles of liquor against the mirrored wall behind the bar, wondering if she should sample each one when she saw his reflection in the mirror as he came in. She turned to look at him as his tall lanky frame approached the bar. His hair was brown and curly and he filled out the tux nicely. She fended off another man who approached her, the third so far. Why can't they just leave me alone she thought as she turned her attention back to curly headed man who just stepped up to the bar.

He sat down and ordered a drink and turned to look at the surroundings. He stopped when he saw her and those piercing blue eyes looking right at him. He smiled slightly at her and nodded. She flipped her hair with her left hand and turned her head. He sighed, feeling bad for staring at her. The bartender brought him his martini and sat it down in front of him. He removed the stick with the olives attached and downed it. He closed his eyes as he felt the liquor warm his insides. He ordered another and repeated the ritual. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. He was about to leave when the bartender brought him another martini. He looked at him and he pointed at the beautiful blonde hair woman with the fierce blue eyes.

She'd seen him earlier giving a presentation on his new gaming software. His company is huge and successful. She knows because her boyfriend has been trying to land the accounting work there for two years now. It's the main reason he came to this convention. She sighed, realizing he was probably just like her boyfriend.

She saw him looking around and he caught her staring at him. He's a handsome guy she thought and that curly hair makes him kind of cute but those soft brown eyes made her breath hitch. She began to blush when he smiled and nodded at her. She had to look away as she felt the heat on her face.

She didn't see him with a date earlier so he probably came alone, but he hasn't come over to make a pass at me like these other jerks have. Maybe he's the domestic type she thought, which is totally opposite her asshole of a boyfriend. Probably married with kids she thought, as she took another drink. But he didn't have a ring on and his type would certainly wear their ring. Well a conversation can't hurt, so she got her courage up and told the bartender to give him another martini on her. When the bartender gave him the drink she froze as he looked at her, so she just nodded and smiled.

He was surprised she bought him a drink. He can count on one hand how many times that's happened. He smiled at her to thank her and her smile grew bigger. It took a moment, but he found the courage to go talk to her and personally thank her for the drink. As he was about to walk over and thank her, a man sat next down next to her. He hesitated when he saw that the man, although somewhat inebriated, was well built and noticeably handsome. Convincing himself that the man was probably more her type, he decided to forego a personal thank you and repay her kindness by buying her a drink and leaving. He looked for the bartender to order the drink when he noticed the man was really starting to put his hands all over her. It was obvious by her reaction that she didn't like it. So when the man wouldn't quit as she had asked, loud enough for even him to hear, he decided to do something. As he walked toward her, the man stood up and grabbed her. She tried to get him off but he was a big guy. He asked the man to leave, but he wouldn't so he grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from her, as the man fell to the floor.

"I believe the lady wants you to leave her alone."

"Yeah they all play hard to get. Now get out of my way asshole."

The big man took a swing at him. He ducked it easily and the guy fell to the floor.

He stood up, now very angry. "You're going to pay for that."

The man charged at him but he spun and gave him a swift kick to the head. He was out for the count.

He turned to check on her and she was just staring at him. He walked over to her.

"Are you ok Miss? Miss?"

She looked up at him.

"Miss are you ok?"

"Oh…Yes. Thank you."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. No I don't think so. Thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it Miss."

She blushed and held out her hand.

"Reynolds. Samantha Reynolds."

Smiling widely he reached out and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Reynolds."

They both felt the connection immediately.

"Call me Sam."

He gave her a big smile and introduced himself.

"Ok Sam. I'm Charles Bartowski. But call me Chuck."

She felt a shiver and wondered if was due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed or the smiling face that was looking at her. His smile was infectious and she returned the smile.

"Chuck huh? Ok Chuck."

"Thank you for the drink Sam."

"You're welcome."

"Can I get you another of whatever you're drinking?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Patron tequila, chilled."

The bartender brought her the chilled tequila and him a martini.

"Are you here for the convention?"

"Yeah I came with my boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry to intrude. I'll leave you…."

"Not to worry. He won't miss me. He's already got someone else."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Don't be I like the current company."

He blushed and she grinned and took a drink.

"So who is this jerk boyfriend of yours?"

"He's nobody Chuck."

"I agree with that. I mean who would leave a beautiful girl like you alone. What an idiot!"

She laughed. "It's been a while since I've been described that way."

"I'm sorry Sam. You must think I'm trying to pick you up. Please forgive me."

"So I'm not beautiful then?"

"Well of course you are but that's got to be one of the oldest pickup lines in the world."

"Well you're not so bad yourself Chuck," she said with a smile.

"You think I'm beautiful? That's the first time a woman's said that to me," he laughed.

"You're funny Chuck."

"I try to be," he said with a big grin.

"Well I'm not that funny," she said glancing away from him.

"I disagree Sam. You've made me laugh a few times already."

She laughed. She felt so comfortable talking to him and god those eyes of his she thought.

"Would you like to sit in a booth? I'm afraid I'll be fighting men off all night."

"You must have woman falling all over you Chuck."

"On the rare occasion that they do, it's not exactly for the right reason. Besides they're only after one thing."

"You're body?" she said with a grin looking him up and down. "I need another drink."

He hesitated a second and then laughed. "No, my money."

He motions to the bartender to bring them another round.

"Money's ok but it doesn't keep you warm at night."

"You're right," he said looking away. He turned back to her. "But until I meet the right woman that side of the bed will remain cold."

Wanting to change the subject she said, "Let's get a booth then Chuck. I like talking to you."

He smiles and takes her arm and they walk to an open booth.

"So where did you learn those moves you used to take down that guy?"

"My security guy taught me. He said I needed to know how to defend myself. That's him over there, the big guy. His name's John."

"Oh he doesn't look happy Chuck."

"Nah, that's his normal face."

Her phone vibrates and she reads the text message and sighs.

"Everything ok Sam?"

"Yeah. He sent me a text saying he was going out with some clients for dinner and not to wait up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been over for a while. See that's him with his "clients" over there."

Chuck turns to see a handsome guy walking arm in arm with a pretty brunette.

"So tell me, who's this jackass boyfriend of yours that leaves you stranded like this."

"His name's Bryce Larkin. He owns a successful accounting firm called Larkin, Inc."

"I thought he looked familiar. He's been after my accounting work for two years now. I'm sorry but I've never trusted the guy. I won't even talk to him anymore. I've heard some bad things about his company."

"You know what's funny? The only reason he came to this convention was to get some face time with you."

"Well, he's wasting his time. Beside if he treats his own girlfriend this way, how would he treat my business. I'm sorry Sam, but I don't like him."

"Don't be. I don't like him anymore either Chuck. Tonight was the last straw for me."

"Have you eaten Sam? Because I haven't. Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Why Mr. Bartowski are you asking me out? We've just met," she laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward Sam."

"It's ok Chuck I'm just teasing you. I'd love to get something to eat with you."

He couldn't contain the huge smile his face. "Well let me call my driver and we'll go," he said reaching for his phone.

They walked outside and he escorts her to his limo. The driver opens the door for them.

"Good evening Miss. Good evening boss."

"Thank you John," said Chuck as he and Sam climb into the back.

The driver gets into the front seat and they leave.

"What would you like to eat Sam?"

"Why don't you surprise me Chuck?"

"John, let's go to Abbey's."

"Where are you from Sam?"

"I live in New York, but I'm originally from San Diego."

"Is that where you grew up?"

"Yeah and then I went to Harvard and got a business degree."

"I'm impressed. So you run the business side of things for him?"

"No. He won't let me get involved with anything anymore."

Chuck put his hand on hers and held it there for a second.

The gesture of kindness didn't go unnoticed as she turned to smile at him.

"Where are you from Chuck?"

"Here, Los Angeles area. I went to Stanford after high school and got a degree in computer engineering."

"So how did you decide to become a video game designer?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a nerd as you can tell and I've always loved video games. They're good at taking your mind off your troubles or for just having fun."

"Maybe that's what I need then," she said sadly.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up your troubles; it's just that video games helped me through a rough patch in my childhood. So I wanted to design games to help other people."

She looked at him and saw he meant what he said. It wasn't some kind of corny pickup line.

As the limo pulled into the parking lot of Abbey's, she looked at the building. "Are we at the right place?"

"Yeah this is it. I hope you like good burgers because Abbey's makes the best."

"Aren't we a little over dressed?" she asked as he took his tie off and loosened his collar.

"Nah. Come on Sam," he said as he took her hand to help her out.

"You coming John? I'm buying."

"Thanks boss, but I'll wait out here."

"Why does he always call you boss Chuck?"

"I don't know. He started off calling me sir. I asked him to call me Chuck but he's ex-military and he said it wouldn't be right. So we settled on boss."

They found a nice booth in the back and sat down.

Abbey, the owner came over with two menus.

"Mr. Bartowski, it's nice to see you again and you're not alone this time" she said smiling at both of them. "What can I get for you?"

"Bring us two specials. A Coke for me and a ...," he said looking at Sam.

"Diet Coke for me please."

Sam felt giddy like a teenager on her first date and the smile she gave Chuck let him know it.

He returned her smile felling the same way.

"Oh God Chuck this burger is good. It's probably the best I've ever had," she said ready to take another bite.

He smiled. "Good. I'm glad you like it. To be honest I don't like to eat at fancy restaurants much. I mean they're a nice, but I enjoy these places the most."

She thought back to her days at Harvard…before HIM. She used to go to these types of places all the time, but HE didn't want to.

"Thank you so much for dinner Chuck," she smiles. "It's the best I've had in a while."

"You're welcome Sam. Would you like to take a walk on the beach? The moon's out so it's not that dark."

"Are you trying to get lucky Chucky," she laughed and covered her mouth as she realized the rhyme.

"No. No, Sam. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to …. I'm sorry I gave you that impression. I can have John take you back to your hotel right now."

She giggled at his bumbling speech. She reached out and put her hand on his and gave it a soft squeeze.

"You're so easy to tease Chuck," she smiled.

He looked at her hand and then up to her. "So is that a yes then?" he grinned.

"I'd love to," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks' for all your kind words in the reviews. It's greatly appreciated. Just to remind everyone, Chuck, Sam (Sarah), Casey and Bryce were never spies. And yes, I not a fan of Bryce Larkin.**_

_**Just as a reminder, I don't own Chuck on anything in this story.**_

Chapter 2

Casey stopped the car near a secluded part of the beach. Chuck and Sam got out, took their shoes off and threw them back in the car. He grabbed a couple of blankets from the trunk and rolled his pants up to his knees. Sam raised an eyebrow and then laughed. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"What? Hey, I don't want my pants to get wet. Have you ever walked around in wet pants?" he asked grabbing his pants with both hands defending his actions. His eyes roamed up and down at the red dress she was wearing that was at least four inches above her knees. He swallowed hard. "Off course when you wear something like…like… that," he said pointing his finger at her, "you don't need to worry."

He was so cute when he babbled she thought. She put her hands on her hips and slightly cocked her head. "What? This little old thing," she grinned. She saw the effect the dress had on him.

She laughed and shook her head and began walking toward the water leaving him with his thoughts. He caught up with her soon thereafter.

The sound of the roaring waves crashing into shoreline drew them to the water's edge. They stood there quietly for what seemed like forever, admiring the moonlight over the water. It was quite picturesque.

"I come here to think," he said softly without looking at her. "It seems to help."

She turned to look at him, his brown mop of hair moving with the ocean breeze. She turned back to the water. "I can see why," she said calmly already forgetting about her troubles.

They were both broke out of their fog when the cold pacific water ran over their feet. They both jumped back and she squealed as she almost fell. But she felt two strong arms catch her, firmly holding on to her. Her breath hitched as she looked up at him and she grabbed him attempting to steady herself. They both held on a little longer than necessary and then let go of each other.

"Are you ok Sam?"

"Yeah, just clumsy. That cold water surprised me. Thanks for catching me," she said smiling at him.

"You're welcome. I couldn't very well have you sitting in my car with a sandy butt now could I?" he grinned.

"Uh huh! You're going to pay for that remark," she said as she pushed him toward the water.

He caught himself before falling down and turned to look at her with a mischievous grin. She saw it and took off down the beach with him in hot pursuit. When he caught up to her, he scooped her up in his arms and walked toward the water.

"Chuck you wouldn't dare," she said finally realizing his intentions. But she soon forgot about the water. She felt so safe and comfortable in his arms.

Right at the water's edge he stopped and they stared into each other's eyes before he gently put her down.

They walked hand in hand back to where he left the blankets. Chuck laid a blanket on the ground and they both sat down. He grabbed the other blanket and they wrapped it around each other pulling themselves together.

After a few moments she said "Thanks Chuck. Thanks for this. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

He turned to look at her. "You're welcome. I'm glad …"

Her lips crashed into his catching him off guard, not that he wasn't thinking about doing the same thing. He kissed her back and pulled her close to him and she moaned. Her tongue raked across his lips demanding entrance and he opened his mouth. Their tongues dueled fiercely as if in a raging battle and she heard him moan. She ran her hand through his curly locks and then behind his neck causing him to moan again and pull her closer.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other, their eyes full of passion. They touched their foreheads together.

"I should probably get you back to your hotel," he said not wanting this night to end.

"I don't want to go back Chuck."

Chuck was letting his conscious get the best of him. Part of him felt bad for being with her and another part of him didn't.

"But he'll be worried about you," he said softly, his eyes looking at the ground.

She knew he was struggling with this. That's the type of guy he is. But she needed him. She needed him to understand there was no person right now but him.

"No he won't. He won't even come back to the hotel tonight. And you know what? I don't care."

As if on cue, her phone vibrates and she looks at it. "See."

"_Spending the night at a customer's house. See you in am. BL"_

Chuck couldn't help but see the dejection on her face. He wanted to help her anyway he could.

"Look, I'll get you a different room at the same hotel and you can stay there tonight. We'll move your things there."

She didn't want to be alone tonight with her thoughts. She needed to be with someone and that person was Chuck.

"Thank you Chuck, but I really don't want to be alone tonight."

He turns to look at her and sees the loneliness in her eyes and he wonders if his look the same. He understands what she's going through, the need to just have someone there to comfort you.

"Ok Sam, I have a couple empty rooms at my place. Would that be ok?"

"That would be great, thank you Chuck."

They stand up and she begins to reach down to get the blankets, but he pulls her close to him. He leans in to kiss her because he can't forget the kiss they just shared sitting on blanket. He initiates the kiss because he wants her to know he cares and he doesn't want this to be a one night stand, he wants the chance for more. So when he kisses her, its slow and passionate and he deepens it slowly and purposefully. He pulls her closer and he feels her body mold to his. He breaks the kiss and looks at her intently, his eyes full of promise.

"Let's go get your stuff from the hotel then," he said smiling at her.

He lets her go, but she can't feel her legs yet. If she hadn't been holding on to him, she knows she would've fallen down. She's never been kissed like that before. It was so passionate and tender with promises of things to come. Her head was in the clouds and she didn't want to leave her state of euphoria.

They began walking to the car and she reached for his hand and took it. He gave it a small squeeze.

Sure enough when they got to her hotel room, the bed was still made and no one was there. She quickly packed and the bell hop took her things to the car. He told her to wait in the car, because he had to go check on something.

While waiting in the car, Sam looked at John in the front seat wondering what his thoughts were about this situation.

"Excuse me John. I'm sorry I don't know your last name."

"Casey ma'am. John Casey."

"Mr. Casey, I hope you don't think ill of me for wanting to stay at Chuck's house tonight?"

Casey looked at her for a moment. "Not at all ma'am. You seem like a nice person and the boss….well he likes to help people."

"You mean he brings women home all the time?"

He laughs. "Just the opposite ma'am, he never does. He's had ample opportunity, but it's not who he is. He was hurt by a woman a long time ago because he's a little naïve and can be too trusting sometimes.

"What type of people does he help?"

"He's the kind of guy that takes care of the ones who need it, you know? Lost puppies, terminally ill kids-"

"Sad women in bars?" Sam asked, suddenly defensive. Casey turned slightly in his seat and fixed a cobalt blue gaze on her.

"I was going to say ex-military screw-up's who suddenly find themselves drunk and homeless." He slowly turned back and faced forward again. "As far as women in bars go, that's not the Boss' style. He is an amazing man."

"I'm beginning to realize that," she said.

Chuck went to the counter of the hotel and left his phone number with the concierge. He told him to give the number to Bryce Larkin if he wanted to know where his girlfriend was. He had a few choice words for him.

Chuck gets in the car and they leave. They pull up to a security gate and Casey types in a code. The gates open granting them access to a large estate.

The limo pulls up to the house and Chuck gets out and helps her out of the car. She is amazed as they enter the house. "Uhh, you live here by yourself Chuck?"

"No not currently. My investor said it was a good deal, but it's too big for me. But we're not staying here tonight; I just need to get some things. Do you need anything Sam?"

"No, I 'm fine. I'll just wait down here for you."

"Ok. The kitchens off to your left. Make yourself at home."

She walks around looking at all the pictures of what she believes are his family and friends. One is a woman that looks just like him, probably a sister. She walks into the kitchen and sees drawings on the refrigerator obviously made by children. But whose children she thinks to herself. Was he divorced?

Chuck sticks his head in the kitchen and notices her looking at the drawings on the refrigerator. Suddenly he realizes what she must be thinking.

"Those are from the children at the hospital. I like to spend time with them and cheer them up if I can. Some of them like to draw pictures for me."

"I'm not going to find a room full of puppies around here, am I," she says giggling.

"No, no puppies sorry," he said laughing.

She looks at him closely. He looks different now. He's changed clothes and he looks relaxed in his jeans and the pair of Chucks he's wearing. She smiles and walks over to him and hugs him and he wraps his arms around her.

"You ready Sam?"

"Yeah."

When they walk out, the limo has been replaced by a jet black Porsche convertible.

"Can you drive a stick Sam?"

She grins and runs over to the driver's side and hops in. He gets in and they take off.

He can't help but see how beautiful she is as her hair blows in the wind. He can't shake the fact how anyone could mistreat this woman.

She's enjoying the drive and hasn't felt this happy in a while. Can this be real? Is he real or am I dreaming.

They pull into the driveway of the small cottage that is right on the water. They get out and he unlocks the door and carries in their luggage. This place is quite different from the large house they were at previously. It's homey and she can see that it's lived in.

"This is where I really live. The other place is used for parties and large business meetings. Here let me take your luggage to your room."

She follows him into the bedroom and he places her luggage on the bed. "Thank you Chuck," she says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"You're welcome Sam. Would you like a beer or something?"

"Yeah, a beer sounds good. I'll be out in a moment," she smiles.

He grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and walks out on the rear deck. He cracks off the cap and sits down in a wooden patio chair.

She walks out into the living room wearing a pair of jeans and tank top and sees him sitting outside on the patio. She slides open the door and is greeted by that big smile of his.

He gets up and opens her beer and hands it to her and leans down and gives her a kiss.

They sit down and watch the ocean waves hit the beach. The moon is lower now and appears as if it's sinking into the water.

"God Chuck, it's beautiful."

"It is," he said looking at her intently.

She turns to see his gaze on her and blushes. She slaps his hand. "I was talking about the moon over the water."

"Oh. Well that's beautiful too," as he smiles at her.

She doesn't want to ruin the moment, but she needs to know. She needs to know how someone as wonderful as him hasn't been taken yet.

"Why is a nice guy like you still single Chuck?"

"Ah you know. I had someone that was special to me, but it just didn't work out, so I've been giving my love life a rest for a while," he says simply.

She understands exactly what he means. But does he need another person who has been in failed relationship she thinks to herself. She's saddened knowing she is damaged goods and will probably not meet his standards.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Oh…Nothing Chuck."

He doesn't like to see her sad and she's probably been sad for a while. He sees her grabbing her arms, obviously cold.

"I'm going to get you a blanket Sam. I'll be right back."

She smiles at him as he gets up and touches his arm as he walks by her.

He comes back with a blanket and sits back down.

"Come over here Sam."

She looks at him holding the blanket open on his lap and giggles. She gets up and sits on his lap and lays her head on his shoulder. He wraps the blanket around both of them and holds her. She feels good in his arms, but all too soon he feels wetness on his shirt. He looks down and sees she's crying.

"Sam, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Chuck."

"Talk to me. Come on. Tell me what's bothering you?"

"You," she said.

"Me?" he says surprised.

"Why didn't I meet you sooner?"

"Well you've met me now."

She looks up at him and laughs and then her face becomes serious.

"I'm damaged goods Chuck. You met me in a bar and I tried to pick you up."

"Well I met you in a bar and think I picked you up," he smiled, running his hand through her hair.

"I've never done that before Chuck."

"Neither have I Sam."

"But I'm damaged goods," she says adamantly.

"You look fine to me."

"No Chuck, I've been in a failed relationship."

"So you think you're the only one Sam? Last time I checked, it takes two people to make a relationship work."

"Then why do I feel so bad Chuck?"

"Because Sam, you're tired. You're tired of being the only one trying to make it work. You're tired of giving and getting nothing in return. But you're also mad that you've wasted a part of your life for nothing but heartache with someone who doesn't respect you enough to be honest with you."

She looks at him surprised, like he's just read her mind and knows exactly how she feels.

"How did you know Chuck?"

"Like I said, you think you're the only one that's been in a failed relationship."

"You? Someone did that to you? I just can't believe someone would hurt you like that Chuck."

He laughs. "Not everyone's like you Sam."

"What do mean like me?"

"You're beautiful, smart, kind, funny and you laugh at my stupid jokes."

She slaps his chest and nuzzles against his neck.

"Thank you Chuck."

He kisses the top of her head. You're welcome Sam."

They sit there quietly for a while and he sees she's fallen asleep. He gets up and carries her inside toward her room.

"Chuck," she whispers.

"Yeah Sam?"

"I don't won't to sleep alone tonight."

He stops and looks at her. "Sam I can't…"

"Just hold me tonight Chuck."

He carries her into his bedroom and softly lays her down. He turns the lights off and strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed. She slides over next to him and lays her head in the crook of this neck.

"Good night Chuck"

"Good night Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the great reviews and words of encouragement. They are always appreciated.**_

_**I don't own Chuck or anything else related to this story.**_

Chapter 3

September 3, 2007

Los Angeles, CA.

Chuck Bartowski was use to sleeping by himself, so when he rolled over, he expected his arm to flop down on the cool empty sheets. But this time he feels his arm land on something that feels like hair. He cracks open an eye to see what's there. What he sees is a beautiful pair of blue eyes looking directly at him, and he knows he's dreaming. Ummmh. A good dream he thinks as he smiles. So he closes his eyes again trying to remember anything else from his dream, but when he can't, he opens his eyes again to see a big smile and a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at him. It's then he remembers it wasn't a dream. It was real. He smiles taking in the beautiful woman next to him. She leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the lips as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning Sam."

She seductively runs her hand along his chest. "mmmm…Good morning Chuck."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Like a baby Chuck. Best sleep I've had in a while. You?"

He grins as he pushes a few loose hairs away from her face. "Great. I had this dream I had an angel lying next to me."

"Really? Was it a male or female angel?" she asks with a grin.

He lifts the sheets off of her and looks her up and down.

He grins, "Female, I think."

She playfully slaps his chest and smiles. "Tell me if this helps you decide Chuck."

She crashes into his lips and they repeat the kiss on the beach, but the closeness of their bodies' ramps up the intensity. Before it goes beyond the point of no return he carefully pushes her away, breathing heavily.

"Sam….Sam… "

"What Chuck?" she whispers as she attacks his neck.

"Look at me Sam," he says a little louder.

She stops to look at him, wondering why he has stopped. Was he rejecting her? She starts to tear up and try to move away from him but he holds her tight."

"Listen to me please. Sam, I want you to know that last night and everything up to this moment has been so wonderful and has meant a great deal to me. I want you to know that I want this…you right now more than anything. But I need to know how you feel. I don't do one night stands. Something in you has touched my heart and I only have one. You live in New York and I live in LA. I guess what I'm asking is do you see this…us going any further than right now?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, running her hand through his hair. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Chuck I've never met a man like you. You're sweet and caring and you've also touched my heart. I have nothing in New York but some furniture, books, clothes and other things. I don't do one night stands either and any other man would have taken advantage of me last night, but you didn't. To answer your question, I would very much like to see where this goes if you'll have me Chuck."

A big smile breaks out on his face and he leans over and kisses her softly and passionately.

"What are your plans today?" he asks.

She puts her arms around his neck. "Whatever yours are Chuck."

He smiles, "I'm going to make some coffee. You want the shower first?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Chuck goes to the kitchen and makes the coffee. He checks his phone and see's he has no new messages. He hits the speed dial on his phone.

"Hey Morgan. Can you do me a favor today?"

"Sure Chuck, what is it?" Morgan asks.

"Tell my secretary I'm taking the day off and l want you take my meetings today please."

"Sure no problem. Are you ok Chuck? Are you sick? I can call Ellie."

"No Morgan, I'm fine. Thanks buddy."

Chuck goes back to the bedroom and strips off his clothes and sneaks in the shower while Sam's got her eyes closed washing her hair. She squeals when he puts his arms around her and turns her around and begins to kiss her.

"Hey that's not fair. I can't open my eyes yet," she laughs.

"Let me wash your hair Sam."

As he begins to wash her hair, she begins to relax, enjoying his strong fingers massaging her scalp. She's never had a man wash her hair before and is thoroughly enjoying the experience. He then rinses it and applies the conditioner, rubbing the fragrant product through her hair. She begins realizing she is getting aroused as her breasts are rubbing against his chest. She opens her eyes and sees the intense stare of her shower companion, the passion oozing from his eyes. He attacks her lips as he continues to rub the conditioner in her hair. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer as she moans. He pulls away from the kiss and begins rinsing the conditioner from her hair. She gives him a pouting look and he laughs and kisses her again.

He then lathers the soap in his bare hands and begins to wash her body, his hands just rough enough to provide an added sensation and she shivers when he touches her. She stands there and lets him wash her body, taking care of her like he did yesterday. She moans as he stands behind her kissing her neck and washing her breasts. When he finally gets to her feet, he gently washes and massages them letting his fingers run through her toes slowly and gently.

After he rinses her off, he begins to wash his hair, but she stops him. She wants to return the favor. She washes his hair and giggles after she rinses it seeing how curly it gets. She runs her soapy hands over his chest as they look intently into each other's eyes. By the time she rinses him off, they don't feel the water beginning to get cooler, because they were all over each other. Finally, unable to withstand the cold water, they turn the shower off and get out.

Chuck grabs a towel and begins to dry her off as he attacks the crook of her neck with his mouth. They franticly dry each other off unable to keep their hands of each other.

"Chuck," she moans. "Bed…please…oooohh."

"mmmm….ok," he moaned.

They barely finish when they launch themselves on the bed and spend the next two hours making love to each other. When they're finished, they pull the sheet themselves and hold each other closely after their intense lovemaking.

"Wow Sam. Oh God. That was …. Oh Sam…that was so wonderful. You are simply amazing," he says moving loose strands of hair from her face and leaning in to kiss her.

"Three times Chuck! Wow. I mean…you were insatiable baby," she says breathing hard and playing with his curls.

"Sorry," he says, "It's been a while. I'll do better next time," he grins.

"Better? Baby that was awesome. I've never had anyone make love to me like that," she says pulling him down for a kiss. After they break the kiss, she cups his face and looks at him intently. "No one has ever made me feel this way Chuck," she said smiling at him.

"You know you're quite beautiful right out of the shower Sam."

"Really? I thought you might run away after my makeup was removed and seeing the real me."

"With or with makeup you're a very beautiful woman."

She blushes, "You know you're pretty sexy after a shower too," she said playing with his curls. "That wet curly hair of yours is quite a turn on you know."

"Wow. All these years and all I had to do was walk around with wet hair to get a girl," he laughed.

"Well, going shirtless would've helped to," she said leaning in to him and attacking his lips.

When the kiss breaks, he gets out of bed and holds his hand out to her. "Come on, let's get some coffee and sit outside a while."

They get dressed and Chuck chases her into the kitchen and pulls her into a deep kiss.

Bryce Larkin left the hotel room of his new found lover with a smile on his face. He loved his life. He had a successful business, got to travel and meet some very sexy women and he had a girlfriend who was to say the least beautiful and made him stand out in conventions and socials. She was good for business, and soon he would talk her into seducing his clients. He finally had convinced her to quit asking about marriage and children. He finally had her where he wanted and she never questioned him on anything anymore. He knew she'd never leave him. Where would she go? Her mother and father were both dead and her sister couldn't take of the three kids she had. Bryce Larkin was a very content and happy man.

He got off the elevator and walked to his room, well their room. He knew she'd be there waiting for him all packed and ready to go back to New York. These were the thoughts running through his mind as he opened the door to their room with a big grin on his face. "Sam I'm back baby. Did you miss me? Sam? Sam?" He looked around and didn't see her. The bed was still made an all her clothes were gone. He pulled out his phone. There were no messages, no missed calls and no text messages from her. He was pissed. Where was that bitch? He sent her a text message.

Chuck and Sam grabbed their coffee and walked out onto the back covered patio. He put his arm around her waist and looked out at the waves crashing into the beach. She leaned on his shoulder and sighed at her contentment.

Her phone begins to vibrate and she pulls it out of her pocket and looks at the text message. He watches as her smile is immediately replaced with a frown.

"Sam? What is it?"

She hands him the phone and he reads the text message from Bryce.

"_Where the fuck are you? You better get back here NOW!"_

Chuck can't believe what he just read. The asshole doesn't have the balls to her. No, he yells at her through a text. Somebody needs to teach him a lesson on how to treat a women and he's just the one to do it.

"I'm going to talk to him Sam. This is bullshit. I'll be back later ok?"

"No Chuck I'm going to see him and finally tell him how I feel. I would like you to come with me though."

"You don't even have to ask," he replied.

Sam sends Bryce a text and tells him to meet her in the hotel lobby in 45 minutes.

They both get dressed and drive over to the hotel. She asks Chuck to wait on the other side of the lobby while she waits on the other side for Bryce to come down.

Bryce is so furious when he comes down that he doesn't even notice Chuck.

"Where the fuck have you been Sam? You should have been here when I returned. And where are the clothes that were in our room?"

"Bryce, I'm through with your cheating and lying ass. You think I'm stupid and don't see what you do behind my back. I'm sick of this so called relationship, so don't call me or bother me anymore. I'll get my things next week."

He grabs her by the shoulders and starts yelling. Chuck is out of his seat and begins to rush over to her.

"Where are you going to go Sam? Nobody wants you. You're nobody," he said and then reaches out and slaps her hard in the face. "Who's going to want you bitch?"

Chuck quickens his pace and is over by her in a second.

"You're a big man aren't you Larkin, hitting a woman. How are you when it's a man your facing you prick."

Bryce takes a swing at Chuck who moves away from his fist. Chuck comes up and catches Bryce with a right cross to the jaw knocking the shorter man down. Bryce gets up trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

"You know Larkin, you asked who would want this woman? Well I know, me, that's who," said Chuck as he hit Bryce square in the face knocking him to the floor. He pulled Bryce up off the floor and hit him again knocking him against the wall.

He held him against the wall. "If you ever come near her again, I'll make sure you eat your food through a straw you worthless piece of shit."

Chuck hit him again in the stomach and was pulling his arm back for another swing when he felt someone grab him. He tried to get out of the hold but couldn't.

"Hey boss it's me. Come on boss, he isn't worth it. You made your point. Take the lady home and leave boss, I'll take care of this," said Casey.

Chuck turned around and went over to Sam who was crying. "Hey, are you ok? Let me see where he hit you Sam."

She turned her face and Chuck became enraged when he saw the hand mark on her face. He turned around to go after Bryce again, but she held on to him. "No, Chuck. He's not worth it baby. Come on let's go, please."

He turned around and looked at her. God what has that bastard put her through? He went over and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. "Come on Sam let's go."

Casey turned around to watch his employer leave. He had a big grin on his face as he shook his head.

"Sam can you drive? My hand's killing me."

She looked down at his hand and saw the cuts and swelling.

"You may have broken something in your hand baby. We need to get you to an emergency room."

They got in the car and took off.

"Chuck what's the closest ER? I don't know this area," she said clearly upset.

He reached out and put his left hand on her leg. "Hey honey, it's ok. Take a right at the next street. Westside Hospital is on the left."

They pulled in the parking lot and parked near the ER entrance. She ran over to help him out of the car.

"Chuck I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. Thank you for standing up for me. No one's ever done that and …." She began crying almost uncontrollably.

"Hey. I'm ok. My sisters a doctor here and I'll be fine. I'd stand up for you any day Sam. Please don't cry honey. Come on, let's go inside."

He put his arm around her and they walked in to the emergency room.

Ellie Bartowski was at the desk looking over her patient's charts when she heard the door slide open. She turned and saw Chuck walking in with beautiful blonde woman. Ellie immediately noticed the red mark on the woman's face. She went into doctor mode and ran over to the couple. She began looking at Sam's face assessing the damage.

"Chuck, what happened here?"

Sam looked at the doctor and immediately noticed the family resemblance.

"Doctor, it's not me that's hurt, its Chuck. His right hand is swollen."

"It's ok Ellie. I'll just put some ice on it," he said.

"No," she said as she examined his hand. We need to x-ray your hand and see if you have any broken bones. Don't argue with me."

Chuck's shoulders slumped forward in defeat and he sat down in the newly arrived wheel chair.

"Ellie you need to check Sam out. She got hit pretty hard in the face."

"Chuck I'm ok. You go get your x-rays and I'll be here waiting for you."

Ellie was not about to let this woman go without being checked out.

"Sam is it? I'm Dr. Eleanor Bartowski, Chuck's sister. You're coming with me also to have your neck x-rayed. Don't argue now. Let's go."

Chuck looked at Sam as she sat down in the other wheelchair.

"She can be a little demanding," he said.

"Well she is your sister Chuck. At least she's looking out for you."

Chuck reached out and took Sam's hand and held it until the lab technicians took them away.

Ellie watched the whole event unfold and smiled. Maybe her brother has finally found someone.

Ellie walked into Chuck's examination room to give him the results of the x-ray. She sat down to begin cleaning his cuts.

"Well little brother, no broken bones. The swelling should be down by tomorrow. You'll need some stitches on these cuts after I've cleaned them."

Chuck watched his sister as she worked on his hand. He had to smile. He was so proud of her achievements, especially with the childhood they both had. She had always taken care of him and here she was doing it again. He knew she had questions so he volunteered the first answer.

"Her name is Samantha Reynolds, but she goes by Sam. We met last night after the convention at the hotel lounge. Her boyfriend left her there alone after he hooked up with another woman."

Ellie quietly kept working on Chuck's hand. She finished the last stitch and took her gloves off and looked at him. Chuck squirmed in his seat, getting ready for the barrage of questions he knew were coming.

"How did this happen Chuck?"

"I hit her boyfriend."

"What? Why?"

"Because he called her a bitch and slapped her."

A smile began to form on Ellie's face.

"Did you get hit Chuck?"she asked looking at his face.

"No sis. I wasn't about to let him have a shot."

"So that's where that red mark on her face came from."

"Yeah," Chuck replied.

"Well I'm proud of you Chuck. You stood up to someone that mistreated a woman. A woman that appears to care a great deal for you," said Ellie as she turned around and waved for Sam to come in the room.

Sam cautiously walked into room not wanting to interrupt the discussion Chuck was having with his sister. She worried his sister would blame her for his injuries. Her fears were erased when Ellie grabbed the younger woman and hugged her.

"Now Sam, my brother told me what happened and I'm glad he was there to help you. You both are going to have to come over for dinner real soon," she said looking at one and then the other. "I'll see you guys later," she said with a big smile on her face as she walked out of the room.

"Your sister's really nice Chuck."

"Yeah she is. A little overprotective, but a good sister. How's your face?" Chuck asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, it's ok. It'll go away after a day or two it always does."

The words came out before she could stop them and she saw the resulting frown on his face. He stood up and walked over to her and with his good hand cupped her face.

"He's done this before Sam?"

She sighed not wanting the situation to escalate. "Chuck its ok. He's out of my life now."

"Now I don't feel bad for hitting him as much as I did. There's no excuse for him hitting you ok? None."

She was so taken with Chuck's words of concern and kindness that she leaped at him and wrapped her arms around him. How did I meet someone like him she thought to herself.

"He it's ok honey. He's never going to hurt you again," he said with his arms around her.

She pulled away and looked at him. "What did your sister say about your hand?"

"Nothing's broken and the swelling will be down by tomorrow. I also had a tetanus shot and a got a prescription for antibiotics. It appears the cuts on my hand are from his teeth."

"Not to worry Chuck, I'm going to take good care of you," she grinned.

"I think I like that. We need to stop and get you a nurse's uniform," he said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Sam slapped his chest and laughed. "You're a wicked man Charles Bartowski," she said, putting her arms around him and giving him a passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke he looked at her and said, "Well Nurse Reynolds, you may need to repeat that performance if I don't take my medicine."

She looked at him and laughed. "Gladly."


	4. Chapter 4

_**You guys have been great. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope I can continue to bring you something you actually want to read. Again, I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**_

Chapter 4

September 6, 2007

Chuck's Beachside Cottage

Los Angeles, CA

Samantha Reynolds was relaxing in the arms of her new boyfriend as they sat on the couch watching a movie. She rubbed her thumb over his bandaged hand and sighed. It's been three days since he hurt his hand on the face of her ex-boyfriend. She sees the damage to his hand as a symbol of all the years of pain and sorrow she experienced because in a moment he had unselfishly taken that pain from her. The weight of her sadness was no longer on her shoulders. No one has ever done that for her before until now. Throughout these last few days there are two things she has come to realize. She's never had anyone care about her the way he does and she's never felt this way about anyone before and it scares her.

She's also had time to evaluate her life and think about her future. Her future was bleak, but now it's endless. She desperately wants to be someone he's proud of and someone he respects. She needs to fix herself so she can be with him fully and completely because in the end she sees a future with him. She wants to talk to him about her plans because she wants him to be part of them. She only hopes he won't take it the wrong way. So when the movie was over she turns off the television and looks at him.

"Chuck, I need to talk to you about something," she said as she moved loose strands of hair behind her ear mustering the courage to talk to him.

"Sure, what is it?" he smiles.

"I've been doing some thinking about my future in the last few days and I what I want to do with my life. I've been dependant on one person for everything for so long, that I want to get out there and find myself again," she said.

The look he sees on her face tells him she's serious. Her words bring back the thoughts he's been having recently about the future, but it's their future he's been thinking about. He knows to some degree what she's been through and can understand her need to find herself and start over. She's been smothered for the last three years and as bad as he just wants to keep her with him and talk about _their_ future, he realizes that would make him almost like Bryce. She's not someone's pet to be put in a cage and controlled and to be told where to go and when. He realizes that before they can have a future, she needs to get her life back.

"Chuck say something please," she pleads.

Chuck shakes himself out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry Sam, I was just thinking about what you said. I understand what you have to do. You've been trapped in an unhealthy relationship for three years and you haven't had a chance to experience things on your own and be in control of your future. I want you to know that I'm proud of you for wanting to do this, for wanting to be yourself again. I only have one request."

She looks at him, confusion on her face as to what that request may be. "What is it Chuck?"

"I'd like to be part of that, to experience that with you if you let me," he says.

Tears start to form in her eyes as she ponders his simple request. How could he not be part of my future? I can't see a future without him. She smiles and reaches over and grabs him around the neck. "I was hoping you would. I don't think I could do it without you."

He pulls her into a deep passionate kiss and when it breaks he looks at her and brushes away her tears.

"What do you want to do first then?" he asks.

"I need to find a job and a place to live. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Well sure Sam. What can I do?"

"Can you help me look for an apartment? I don't know my way around this city very well."

"You can stay here Sam. I kind of like having you here."

"I like it too honey, but I'd like to have a place of my own you know. Then you can come over to my place sometimes."

He smiled. "I'm already looking forward to it. If you need some help with decorations, I'm sure my sister would be more than happy to help."

"Oh you think she would? God Chuck I don't know anyone in this city. I miss having friends."

"I know my sister and she'll be happy to help you."

"Maybe we can find an apartment tomorrow. Do you feel up to looking?"

"Yeah. We can get an early start. Don't forget we're having dinner at my sister's tomorrow night."

"I know. I'm just nervous. I hope she likes me."

Chuck leans in and kisses her forehead. "Hey, she already likes you. I could tell when I talked to her in the hospital."

"Ok, but I'm still nervous."

He reached over and gave her a hug. "I know, but don't worry ok?"

"Now what's next after you find an apartment?" he asked.

"I need to go back to New York and get all my things and have them sent to LA."

"Ok, no problem. We can leave whenever you want."

"Chuck, I can do this by myself. I don't want to be a burden."

"Honey, nothing you could ask for would be a burden. Besides I don't think it's wise for you to go up there by yourself."

"I'll be ok. Bryce isn't going to hurt me anymore, besides your hand has not completely healed yet. You need your good hand to hug me with," she said as she smiled.

"Well how about this. I'll fly you up on my jet and send John Casey with you. He can help and make sure Bryce doesn't start anything."

"Chuck, I've got some money and I can buy a ticket and fly commercial."

"Nope. You save your money. I want to do this for you ok?"

"Ok, and thanks for sending John with me. Your right, I think I'll feel better if someone's with me."

"We've got some time, you want to look online right now and see what apartments are available?"

She gives him a seductive grin. "I think we could find something else to do right now, don't you?" she asks as she leans in kisses him passionately.

"Most definitely."

September 7, 2007

Los Angeles, CA

They spent the whole day looking at apartments. The ones she liked weren't available, or were just too far away from Chuck. They came back tired and he could tell she was feeling down.

"Come on Sam, it's just been one day. We'll find something you like that's available," he said as he wraps his arms around her.

"I know Chuck, I guess I'm just anxious to get started."

"We'll find something, I promise, but right now we both need to shower and get dressed or we'll be late for dinner," he says as he begins to unbutton her blouse.

"Chuck, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be taking your clothes off instead of mine," she grinned.

"Well I can always stop and let you do it," he says as he pulls the blouse over her head and attacks her neck.

She giggles. "Why when you're doing such a good job yourself."

"Well I aim to please," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"Oh…and you please so well," she moaned.

The shower took a little longer than they thought, so they rushed out the door after they dressed and he through her the keys to the Porsche. They jumped in and took off.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby, what is it?" she asked.

"Have you thought about what kind of job you want?"

"Yeah some. I do have my business degree from Harvard, so I thought I'd polish up my resume and start looking after I got settled in. Why?"

"I've got an idea for a new gaming system that would be different than anything out there and while I'm good at the technical development side of things, I'm not the best business manager. I know you're thinking I'm successful so I have to be good at the business side, but it's not true. I know for a fact I lost over a $250,000 dollars of profit on the last game I developed because I didn't handle the business end right. I'm going to need a project manager to handle the business end of this new gaming system. I need someone to do market research on the feasibility of the public's interest in this system. Then I need that person to manage the costs, develop schedules and finally marketing and advertising to the public. I'd like to know if you'd be interested in that position?"

Sam did a double take look at Chuck. "You're asking me? Chuck I've never done anything like that before."

"So? I think you can. Plus you have that Harvard business degree and all. You'd be reporting directly to me. You'd have your own staff and your own office. I think this new system is going to be big, so this is going to be a full time job. Just think about it please?"

She looked over at his puppy dog face and laughed. "Ok. I'll think about it."

Sam was actually thinking more about the impending dinner with Chuck's sister and her boyfriend at the moment. She wanted to make a good impression with the good doctor.

She parked the Porsche in the parking lot of the apartment and they walked through the courtyard and stopped by the fountain.

"Now see Chuck, this is the kind of place I was looking for. The fountain really adds a special touch to the outside décor."

"Well you'll probably like the inside then. It's pretty spacious," he said.

Chuck knocked on the door and in a moment it flew open revealing Ellie with her arms wide open and a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey Sam, how are you? How's the face?" she said enveloping Sam in a big hug.

"I'm doing fine Dr. Bartowski. Thanks."

"Please Sam, call me Ellie."

"Ok Ellie," she smiled.

Ellie then embraced Chuck with the skills of a defensive end making a saving tackle in a goal line stand.

"Hey little brother, it's good to see you. How's the hand doing?"

"Ellie I swear you don't know your own strength," he mumbled. She released him and he began to breathe again. "The hand's doing fine thanks to you sis," he smiled.

"Come in. Come in. Sam this is Devon my boyfriend. Devon this is Chuck's girlfriend Sam."

"Hi Sam. Is that short for Samantha?"

"Yeah. It's a nickname that stuck, but it's who I am," she replied.

"You guys want something to drink? Wine, beer, soda water?" asked Devon.

"I'll take a diet coke or something. I'm driving, so I don't want to drink much. I'll take some wine with the meal though," Sam replied.

"Awesome. You bro?"

"I better stick with a coke Devon. I'm still taking these pain pills."

"You got it bro."

Ellie prepared a delicious pot roast dinner with mashed potatoes and broccoli. Homemade apple pie was for dessert.

"So Sam, you live in LA?" Ellie asked.

"Well I guess I do now. I was living in New York."

"So have you found a place to live yet?"

"No. Chuck and I spent all day looking and I couldn't find anything I like. I do like your apartment though. It feels homey," Sam replied.

"Well I don't know if you'd be interested, but the people in 4B, two doors from here are moving out next week. I know the apartment's still available if you're interested," said Ellie.

"Really Ellie? Is it just like this one? I told Chuck I just loved this apartment complex," Sam replied.

"I think so. I believe it's just a mirror image of this place. Let's call the landlord and see if he'll show it to you," said Ellie as she got up and reached for her phone.

Chuck smiled to himself when he saw how happy Sam was at the prospect of getting an apartment here.

Ellie hung up after talking to the landlord. "He's actually here at the complex. He's going to come by when he gets through with whatever he's doing."

"You know guys, Sam has a business degree from Harvard."

"That's awesome Sam. What are your career plans?" Devon asked.

"Well, after I get settled in, I plan on looking for a job in my field," Sam replied.

"With a business degree from Harvard, you shouldn't have much trouble finding a job," said Ellie.

She looked over at Chuck. "Yeah, I've already got one offer."

"Do they have a good benefits package?" Devon asked.

Sam reached over and put her hand on Chuck's thigh and slid it back and forth. "Oh the benefit package is huge and fantastic."

Chuck had been taking a swallow of his drink and nearly choked when he heard her comment.

"Chuck are you ok? Did you swallow wrong?" asked Ellie.

"I'm fine Ellie. Just swallowed wrong," he said as he wiped his mouth and cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

After dinner, Chuck went over and gave his sister a hug. "That dinner was great dinner Ellie. I still miss your cooking."

"Well you've got to try this apple pie then when you're ready."

The landlord came by about 30 minutes later and let Chuck and Sam into the apartment.

"The tenants haven't moved all their stuff out yet, but feel free to look around," he said.

Chuck stood back and watched Sam check out every square foot of the apartment, her smile getting bigger at each passing second.

"Oh Chuck its perfect. I love it. What do you think?" she asked.

"I like it Sam. Are you going to be ok living so close to my sister?"

"Yeah. I like Ellie. She's so open and friendly."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Well that's a Bartowski trait you know."

"Is it now," she said seductively as she pulled him into a kiss.

They broke the kiss when they heard something akin to a high pitched squeal. They turned around and saw Ellie and Devon standing there. Chuck knew that was his sister's squeal.

"Do you like it Sam?" Ellie asked grinning ear to ear.

"I do Ellie. Do you think you could help me decorate it?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Ellie and Sam spend the next thirty minutes going over decorating ideas. Chuck stood back and watched the two women and smiled. It was obvious to him that they're going to become fast friends.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Ellie handed Chuck a covered plate.

"Can you give this to John please? He doesn't get many home cooked meals," said Ellie.

"Sure Ellie. I know he likes your cooking. Thanks again for dinner sis it was very good as usual," he smiled.

Sam gave Ellie a hug. "Thanks for everything Ellie. I'll call you when I get everything moved in to the apartment."

"Ok Sam. Goodnight guys. Be careful."

After they left Ellie and Devon's, Sam couldn't quit talking about the apartment. He sat back and smiled at how happy she was.

"You're being awful quiet over there Chuck. Are you ok?" she asked reaching over and grabbing his hand.

He smiled at her, "I'm just happy for you Sam. I'm just enjoying listening to you talk about your new apartment."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm just so happy right now. It's been so long since I've felt this happy and you made it all possible."

"You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through. I can't think of a person who deserves it more. And just so you know, you've made me very happy too," he said as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

She smiled. "Thank you for everything Chuck. I don't think I even deserve a man like you."

"Hey, I don't want to hear you talk like that. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. You're so far out of my league Sam that I have to pinch myself to make sure it's real."

"Well it is real and when we get home, I'll show you just how real it is," she said with a mischievous grin.

"You know, if you weren't driving, I'd climb over there and nibble on that sweet little ear lobe of yours," he grinned.

"Well I can always pull over," she giggled.

"I'd rather wait till we get home where I can do it justice," he grinned. "Besides, this wouldn't be a good area to stop."

They pulled into Casey's apartment complex, parked and got out. Chuck knocked on the big man's door.

"Hey boss. I wasn't expecting you. Oh hi Miss Reynolds," said Casey.

"Hey John. Ellie sent you a plate of food. Pot Roast and apple pie for dessert," said Chuck as he handed the plate over to him.

Sam thought she spotted drool running out of the side of Casey's mouth.

"John I need you to do something for me. I need you to accompany Sam to New York and help her get her belongings shipped here, but more importantly I want you to protect her, especially from Larkin. You'll both fly out on my private jet."

"Sure boss. When do we leave?" asked Casey.

"We'll let you know soon John," said Chuck.

"Boss, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" asked Casey.

"What's it about John? You can talk in front of her. I don't have any secrets."

"It's about Larkin boss. When I got him cleaned up, I took him to his room to make sure he packed and left. I heard him mention something about Miss Reynolds and paying her back."

Chuck felt Sam start shaking when she heard about Larkin's threat.

"It's ok Sam. I'm not going to let him hurt you. We'll get a restraining order against him tomorrow."

"Boss, I'd like to investigate him and his company and see what's going on."

"That's a good idea John, but let's take it a step further. I've never trusted him and I figure he's made some questionable dealings, so I want to you to turn over every rock and see what you find. You hire anyone you need to assist you," said Chuck.

"Boss that means I may uncover some information about Miss Reynolds."

"John, it's ok. I've got nothing to hide, but I am concerned he may have my name on something that's illegal," she said.

"After Sam gets finished getting her belongings shipped and you get her on the plane, you stay and run your investigation from there. Call me and keep me informed."

"Sure thing boss."

Chuck wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, don't worry. Remember we're in this together. If there's anything suspicious going on, we'll take him down. I've got contacts in the FBI."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep'em coming! Things are going to start speeding up a little, so hang on.**_

_**As always, I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**_

Chapter 5

September 10, 2007

8:00 A.M.

Burbank Airport

Burbank, CA

Chuck pulled the Porsche up near his Gulfstream G550 business jet just outside the hangar. Neither one of them wanted to say goodbye to each other even if it was a temporary one. They had been together constantly for the last ten days and had been inseparable. They had said their goodbyes to each other last night and then again that morning, each one making love to each other as if it were the last time.

Chuck got out and went to the passenger side, helped her out of the car and escorted her to the front of the plane where Casey and her protection detail were waiting.

The protection detail consisted of four ex-marines that Casey knew and trusted. Their orders were to be with her at all times when she was out in public and especially when she was at Larkin's house. He had gotten the restraining order and the court order that would allow her to enter the house and get her possessions. It should be simple and straight forward, but John Casey didn't trust Bryce Larkin. While the four ex-marines were with her, Casey would meet with the two private investigators he had hired to investigate Bryce Larkin and his company.

"Morning John," said Chuck. "Is this Ms. Reynolds's protection detail?"

"Morning boss, Ms. Reynolds," replied Casey. "These four men will be your protection detail Ms. Reynolds and they will be with you at all times. I can personally vouch for each of these men. The plan is for them to assist Ms. Reynolds while I talk to the two private investigators I hired. I'd like to introduce you to them ma'am. This is Gunny Tom Henshaw and he is in charge of the protection detail when I'm not around. If you have any questions or need anything when I'm not around, the Gunny will take care of it for you ma'am. The other three are Sergeants Mike Collins, Jim Wheeler and Stan Bellows. "

"It's very nice to meet you all and I do appreciate your help. Thank you," Sam replied.

In unison they all replied "You're welcome ma'am."

"All right men, saddle up. Move it! Move it!" ordered Casey. The men were on the plane in a split second.

"John, call me after you talk to the two investigators please," said Chuck as he reached out and shook Casey's hand.

"Will do boss. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to her. I promise," said Casey.

"Have a good flight John," Chuck replied as Casey climbed up the passenger stairway.

Chuck wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "You be careful Sam. I need to come back to me."

"I'll finish this up as fast as I can. I already miss you baby," she replied.

She climbed up the stairs and waved back at him. The cabin door closed and Chuck watched the plane taxi out to the runway. He jumped back in the Porsche and headed to work. He knew the best way to keep his mind off of missing her was to throw himself into his work.

When Sam walked backed to the cabin section of the aircraft she couldn't believe what she saw. On the table in front of her seat was a basket filled with Gardenias, her favorite flower. She smiled as she sat down and admired the arrangement. She saw a note inside the basket and grabbed it. She sat down and slowly opened the note and immediately smelled the fragrance of Chuck's cologne. She smiled as she brought the note up to her nose and inhaled. The fragrance brought back the memories of what they shared the night before. She began to read the note:

"_My dearest Samantha;_

_I know you're nervous about what you have to do. Just know that I am thinking of you always and hope this small token of my affection will help you understand you are not alone in this. You are the most important thing to me in the world and there is nothing I will not do to protect you. You are in the best hands. I trust John Casey with my life and he has been a true and loyal friend. Do whatever he says, because it's his job to keep you safe. I miss you already. Call me when you can._

_C.B."_

The tears were freely falling as she finished reading the note for the sixth time. She folded the note back up and tucked it away in a safe place in her purse. She picked up one of the Gardenias and brought it to her nose. She leaned back in her seat and looked out the window at the clouds and drifted off to sleep.

Chuck pulled into the lower level parking garage of BarTron Software and parked in his reserved spot. He grabbed his briefcase and walked to the elevator, eager to begin work. He got in the elevator and pushed the button for the 12th floor, the top floor of the building. Every time he took this ride he remembered back to when he had just graduated from college. His dad had left him and his sister quite a sum of money after he had abandoned them. The money had been left in a trust fund and could not be used until they both graduated from college. He and his sister had both struggled to get by and go to college and they made it by helping each other out and working hard. Neither of them was aware of the trust fund until they each graduated from college. Ellie had received hers first, but the attorney made no mention of a trust fund for him. Ellie assured him that their father would not forget about him. Sure enough when he graduated from Stanford, he received his trust fund valued at $100,000.00. He used this money to start his company BarTron Software. He had already written a dozen video games by the time he had graduated and hired his best friend Morgan Grimes to help get the business going. These games had brought him in well over a million dollars during the first year they had started. The company grew quickly and soon had over 150 employees.

The doors opened and he walked up to his secretary's desk.

"Good morning Mr. Bartowski. Here are your messages and here is the mail from the past week. I've sorted and placed the important pieces on top for you. Your coffee is on your desk in your office," she smiled.

"Thank you Alex, you're too good to me. Can you tell Morgan I need to see him please?"

"Will do sir," she replied.

Chuck was thankful to have a secretary as good as Alex Coburn. She was someone that Casey had recommended. Casey had told him she and her mother were having a hard time and that Alex needed a job. Chuck agreed to hire her, but first sent her off to school for 4 weeks on how to be a secretary. That training certainly has paid off.

He sat down at his desk and thumbed through the mail. The two most important ones were from Microsoft and Sony, both asking about current games in work that could be used on their gaming platforms. The third was a letter from Activision, the makers of the game Call of Duty. They were looking for new ideas to improve their game. Chuck laughed to himself when he read the letter again. He and Morgan had spent many an hour playing this game and now he's getting letters from the manufacturer of the game.

He opened his briefcase and pulled out a framed photograph of him and Sam that was taken at the Santa Monica Pier. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her face and placed the photograph on his desk. The knock on the door startled him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

Morgan walked in his best friend's office and immediately noticed the change.

"Hey Morgan. Have a seat. I want to talk to you about a new game platform. Morgan? Morgan?"

Morgan couldn't speak for a second. He was taking in the new aura he saw on his best friends face.

"Oh …sorry Chuck. It's just ….it's just you look good man. You look younger and you've got your color back."

Chuck laughed. "Come on buddy, I'm still the same guy. I just took some time off, that's all."

"Well I need to know what you did, because I could sure use some of that. So what did you do?"

"I met someone," he said as his eyes wandered over to the photograph.

"Like a new friend? Come on Chuck, you know we're life partners."

He chuckled at the comment of his best friend. "No Morgan. I met a girl…I should say a woman."

Morgan swallowed hard. "You mean a female type of woman?"

Chuck frowned at his best friend's description. "Well of course little buddy. This is her," he said as he turned the picture frame around to reveal the object of his affection.

"Wow dude. She's gorgeous. You guys look so happy together man," Morgan replied.

"Wait. What happened to your hand Chuck? She's an abuser isn't she? She hurt you already. Come on Chuck you can talk to Dr. Morgan," he said as he incessantly clicked a pen.

Chuck grabbed the writing utensil from his hand to put a stop to the annoying sound. "No, I did that when I hit her boyfriend."

Morgan's eyes got as big as saucers. "Dude, you hit her boyfriend? What were you thinking man? Was he a big guy?"

"He hit her Morgan and I wasn't going to stand there and not do anything."

"So is that how you two meet then? He whacks her, you whack him and she goes with you. Maybe this is why I can't get a girlfriend then."

"No we met at the lounge in the hotel. She bought me a drink and I waited for a minute to go thank her when some dude really started to hassle her, so I pulled him off her. He took a swing at me and I knocked him out."

Morgan arched his eyebrows and stood quietly trying to grasp what he just heard.

"Uh...Chuck. I'm starting to see a pattern here. This woman seems to attract trouble and you've had to hit two people now."

"It's not like that Morgan. Those are two separate unrelated events. She's a very nice person and means a great deal to me. She may even come to work here."

Morgan put his hands together in front of him and swallowed hard. "Are you sure that's a good idea Chuck? I mean, what if one of your employees gets upset with her. Are you going to hit them too?"

Chuck looked at Morgan like he'd grown a second head. "As usual Morgan, you've taken two totally unrelated things and put them together to form a very highly unlikely scenario."

Morgan saw a whole new side to his best friend. Although Chuck had protected him as they grew up, his best friend had never resorted to violence. She must be special he thought to himself and promised to try and be on his best behavior around her.

"So what did you want to talk about Chuck?" Morgan asked.

"I have an idea for a new gaming platform and I want you to get our lead engineers together for a round table discussion. I want to kick the idea around with them. I need you there also buddy for the gamer input. Set it for sometime after lunch."

"Dude, did you say new platform? You mean compete with Microsoft and Sony?" Morgan asked clearly excited.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's wait and talk about it at the meeting, ok?"

"Ok Chuck. I'll set it up…and Chuck, I'm happy for you man," Morgan said as he walked out of the office.

"Thanks buddy."

September 10, 2007

3:00 p.m.

JFK Airport

New York, New York

Sam woke up when she heard the screeching of the Gulfstream's tires as it touched down at JFK airport. She glanced at her watch. It was a little after 3:00 p.m. in New York. She couldn't believe she had slept the whole flight, although with getting her new apartment ready and her and Chuck's "goodbyes" last night and this morning, she realized she hadn't gotten much sleep. She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Hey Sam," said Chuck obviously excited.

"Hey Chuck we just landed."

"Did you get some rest on the flight?"

"I slept the whole way. I can't believe I was that tired," she said.

"Well after last night and this morning, I think we we're both a little exhausted," he laughed.

She giggled. "But it was so worth it."

"Yeah it was. I miss you Sam."

"I miss you too baby. Oh and thank you for the Gardenias and the note. That was so sweet."

"Hey you're welcome. I really feel bad not being there with you."

"Chuck don't feel bad. I don't want you reinjuring your hand. Oh, they need us to deplane. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok honey. You be careful."

"I will. I've got Casey and his entourage," she laughed. "Bye Chuck."

"Bye Sam."

September 10, 2007

2:00 p.m.

BarTron Software

Los Angeles, CA

"Ok guys, I've got an idea for a new gaming platform that I need your input on."

Chuck hit a key on his laptop and a flow diagram and some notes appeared on the screen.

Chuck looked at the group before him and began. "You guys have all played games, such as Call of Duty, where you had to remember intricate details about the game. For example, in Call of Duty you have to remember enemy placements, weapon types and how to use them, the layout of the terrain, etc. What if we could put that information inside the users head so he could recall it at will? For example, if the user sees a weapon, the image causes him to immediately know how to use it and the best time to use it."

"I get it Chuck," said Morgan. "You could have the whole battle plan in your head and select the appropriate troop strength and weapons required. That would be awesome man."

"But Chuck, how would we get that information into the user?" asked Andy, one of the engineers.

"I know how," said Mark, another engineer. "We use subliminal imaging. Chuck did you take Professor Flemings class on subliminal imaging at Stanford?"

Mark Cannon, B.S. Computer Engineering, graduated from Stanford University a year after Chuck.

"No Mark. I dropped it after the fourth week. It conflicted with another class. I do remember the gist of it though. Would you care to share with the group please?" asked Chuck.

"Well the theory was that you would store information and data within images. The images would be shown to a person who would immediately recall the information and data. There is a caveat though. I remember the professor saying that not everyone could retain the same amount of data. But for a simple application as this, it shouldn't be a problem," Mark replied.

"So for example if I see the image of a machine gun in Call of Duty, all the details of the gun and how it works would be available to me. Isn't that like cheating or using cheat codes?" asked Morgan.

"No, I don't see it that way Morgan. It's just a way of ramping up the level of play," Chuck replied.

"We could give the user the option to use it or not," said Andy.

"Ok Mark, your lead on this. By next week I want a list of pros and cons for this idea along with a list of studies that may need to be done, that's all. Morgan that includes you too. I'm going to hire a project manager for this new program and don't want to get into it too deep until that person is onboard. As usual guys this work is confidential. Ok, thanks guys."

Chuck walked back to his office deep in thought about a certain blonde haired woman. He sat down in the waiting area outside his office. Alex stopped typing and stared at her boss.

"Mr. Bartowski….Mr. Bartowski…" she called.

"Uh … Oh Alex. What's up?"

"Well you're sitting outside your office in the waiting area," she said.

"Oh yeah," he smiled. "I don't remember getting here," he said.

"Why don't you go see her? She's probably just as miserable as you are," she grinned.

Chuck stared at her, analyzing what she said. He did miss her badly. He was about to speak when Alex said "Here's your ticket. Your flight leaves in an hour. Your bag is just inside your door. Have a nice flight sir."

"You know you're a life saver Alex. I think you need a raise. Draft a letter to payroll for me to sign when I get back. Call John Casey and tell him I'm coming and not to tell her."

September 10, 2007

6:00 p.m.

Plaza Hotel

Manhattan Island, NY

"Ok Ms. Reynolds, we have rooms on each side of you and my room is across the hall. If you need anything, you let me know, ok?" asked Casey.

"Thanks John, I appreciate everything," she said.

"Are you going out for dinner ma'am?"

"No. I think I'll just order room service," she said.

"Ok. We'll leave at 0800 hours ma'am. The movers will be there at 1000 hours to pack your things. I've already contacted Larkin and told him we would be there at 0930 hours. He has already received the court orders and there should be no problems. Good night Ms. Reynolds."

"Good night John."

Casey's cell phone rang just after he got in his room and saw that it was the office.

"John Casey."

"Hi John, Alex. Chuck is on his way out to New York to surprise Ms. Reynolds. He wanted me to let you know. He also said not to tell her."

Casey grinned. He wondered how long it would be before the boss would decide to come out here. "Ok, thanks Alex."

6 hours later

Plaza Hotel

Chuck had called Sam after he got a cab at JFK, but hadn't told her he was coming. It appears she couldn't sleep either. He was still talking to her when he reached her door. He knocked.

"Hey Chuck somebody's at my door. Should I call Casey?" she asked.

"No. I had something delivered to your room. That must be it."

She went over and looked out the peep hole and saw a cart with a bottle of champagne iced down and a bowl of strawberries. She opened the door to retrieve the cart.

"This is nice Chuck, but I would rather share it with you."

He moved so she could see him and she squealed and jumped in his arms and kissed him. He carried her inside and placed her on the bed.

"Are you surprised to see me? I missed you honey, I hope you're not mad," he said.

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Go get the cart and shut the door."

He gave her a confused look and went and got the cart and brought it in the room.

She stood up and he immediately noticed she was naked.

She walked up and put her arms around his neck and whispered, "You remember our goodbye last night? Well wait till you experience the hello."

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I had a little fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of you that left your reviews. They are much appreciated. Again I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**_

Chapter 6

September 11, 2007

Plaza Hotel

New York, New York

Chuck slowly fluttered his eyes open when he heard the knocking on the door. He rolled out bed and found his boxers on the floor and slipped them on. He walked over to the door scratching his head while trying to keep his eyes open. He looked out the peep hole and saw Casey.

"Hey John. Is everything ok?" he said in a weak scratchy voice.

John Casey was not one to laugh at his boss, but when he saw the red stains around Chuck's mouth and the red smears on his chest he had to chuckle.

"Morning boss. I brought you and Ms. Reynolds some hot coffee and pastries."

"Thanks John. What time is it?" Chuck asks in the middle of a yawn.

Casey looks at his watch. "0600 hours. We need to leave here at 0800."

"Ok, we'll be ready."

Chuck brings the cart inside the room and closes the door. He climbs back in bed and moves up close to Sam. He pulls her blonde hair away from her shoulder exposing her neck and his eyes go wide as he immediately notices a red substance at the crook of her neck. It doesn't look like blood he thinks to himself as he examines it closely.

"Chuck are you just going to stare at my neck or give it a proper nuzzle?" she said half asleep.

"You've got some kinda red stuff on your neck, but it's not blood," he said with frown.

She rolled over and smiled at her boyfriend.

Chuck smiled back and then his eyes got wide. "Sam you've got the same stuff around your mouth too!" he exclaimed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. "Strawberries do leave stains."

She saw the light come on as his lips turned upward. "Oh…..Yeah. Now I remember," he said as he attacked the spot on her neck.

She giggled. "Baby if you keep that up, we're not going to get out of here on time," she said.

He sighed as he pulled away from her neck. "I know, but I wanted to relive a little of last night. I seem to remember us running out of strawberries."

"Yeah, well next time we're getting two bowls," she said as she attacked his lips.

"Umm…You taste still like strawberries," he grinned as he kissed her.

They broke the kiss and lay in each other arms for a moment, neither one wanting to move.

"Honey why don't you take the shower first and I'll fix you some of the coffee John brought. There are also some pastries if you're hungry," he said.

"Alright, I'll get up," she frowned and then kissed him.

When she stood up dressed only in her birthday suite, Chuck saw the results of their prior night's intense lovemaking. Sam had red stains and streaks all over her body.

"Uhh Sam. Go look in the mirror honey. It looks like we put those strawberries to good use."

"Oh God Chuck…I've got red stains here and here and here. Oh my how did you….?" she asked surprised by where she found some of the red stains.

"Ah yes the memories are coming back now," he said grinning ear to ear.

She put her hands on her hips. "Ok mister, get out from under the covers and let me see you now."

"Ok, but you know how shy I am," he said as he gave her a pouting look while he got out of bed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're shy alright. Now off with the boxers."

She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing too loud as she used her free hand to point out the places she found amusing.

"What?" he asked as he walked over to the full length mirror. "Oh….now I see," he said as he tried to turn his head as far as he could to see the remainder of the locations.

She went over and put her arms around him. "It might be just as much fun washing those off as it was putting them on," she said with a mischievous grin.

With that they both scampered off to the shower.

0700

Bryce Larkin's Condo in Manhattan

Bryce Larkin woke up dreading the day. Today was the day the blonde bitch was coming to get her shit, but he'd be ready for her and for Bartowski. He rolled over and got out of bed and stretched and picked up his phone and dialed.

"Tommy, its Bryce."

"Yeah what is it Larkin?" he unknown man asked.

Bryce winced at the man's callous attitude. "You guy's on your way?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Don't worry Larkin; we won't let anything to you," the man snickered.

Bryce Larkin had asked one of his biggest clients for a few body guards in case Bartowski attacked him again. His jaw still didn't feel right after that fight.

Bryce looked at the woman currently occupying his bed and smiled. They had met about 7 days ago at a business dinner he had put together for his clients. The dark haired beauty was still asleep, but he needed to get rid of her.

"Hey Ashley, wake up," he said jostling her shoulder.

"What is it Bryce? I'm still tired," she moaned.

"Come on, you got to get out of here. I've got people coming," he said.

"Ok, ok already," she growled as she rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Bryce went downstairs and made some coffee and came back up with two cups. He at least owed her a cup of coffee for what she did last night he smiled to himself.

When he walked back into his bedroom she was just about dressed.

"I made you some coffee," he said as he handed her a cup.

She smiled and took the cup. "Thanks Bryce."

She saw Bryce look at his watch and rolled her eyes. "I'm almost ready," she said.

The door bell rang and Bryce hurried down the stairs and looked at the video monitor then opened the door.

"See, we're here on time Larkin. I brought two guys with me," he said.

Bryce eyed the three men and smiled. All three were well over 6 feet tall and well built.

Ashley came down the stairs and saw all three men and gave Bryce a small smile. She went into the kitchen to clean out the coffee cup.

"Ok Larkin, I'm stationing one guy outside hidden just in case. Myself and Moose here will be inside with you."

"Ok, but no guns. I don't want my house shot up", said Larkin.

"Who needs guns when we got these," he said as looked at his hands while he cracked his knuckles together, "Right Moose?" he laughed sadistically.

"Hee hee, right Tommy," said Moose.

Tommy turned to Bryce and snickered. "Now tell me again Larkin, we're here to protect you from a dame?"

"No," Bryce hissed, "from her friend. The guy damn near killed me last time."

"Not to worry Larkin, we'll protect you. You want us to rough him up a bit?" he asked grinning, exposing a couple missing teeth.

"Yeah, but wait until I finish with the girl," Bryce replied.

Tommy laughed and punched Bryce in the arm. "Yeah I got you Larkin," he said as he tried to suck the drool through the gaps in his teeth.

Ashley finished washing her cup and walked to the front door.

"Give me a kiss Bryce and call me when this is over with," she said as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek."

"Ok Ashley. I'll call you later," said Bryce.

0830

Manhattan Island

John Casey, Chuck and Sam were in one car and the four ex-marines were following behind them in another. They were about an hour away from Bryce's condo when Casey's phone rang.

"John Casey."

"Hey John, Ashley Stone."

"What have you got Stone?" asked Casey.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl John. Anyway, Larkin's hired three big guys for protection. Two will be inside with Larkin and another will be hiding outside as backup. He plans to use the body guards to detain Mr. Bartowski while he talks to the girl. I think we both know what that means," she sighed. "He's a fucking pussy John and he's not even a good lay. I've got to go and wash myself in bleach to try and get clean again," she laughed.

Casey growled. "Did you really have to go that far?"

"Yeah, but I've got some good information I'll share with you later. Bye John," she laughed as she hung up the phone.

Chuck looked over at Casey. "What is it John?"

Casey looked over at Chuck and smirked. "Larkin's hired three body guards to protect himself from you. I think he's scared you're going to whip his ass again boss."

"Yeah, well if my hand wasn't hurt I might," said Chuck.

"Now Chuck you promised you wouldn't hurt yourself again," Sam pleaded.

"Hey, I'm not going to do anything. That's why we have John and your protection detail," he said as reached over and grabbed her hand.

"There's something else boss. Two of the guys will be inside with Larkin and one's going to stay outside as back up. My source says that Larkin wants the two inside to hold you while he ….uhh…talks to Ms. Reynolds."

Sam cringes when she hears those words. She knows just what Bryce has in mind for her.

Chuck notices her reaction and reaches over and hugs her. "Hey, we thought this might happen. That's why we have the protection detail. Don't worry honey, ok?"

She nods her head. "I'm glad you're here Chuck. I'm not worried as long as you're with me."

"What's the plan John?" asks Chuck.

"I'll send Gunny Henshaw and Sgt Bellows to take care of the guy outside and Collins, Wheeler and myself will take care of the two on the inside. Then when everything is ready, we'll call and you and Ms. Reynolds can come up and start getting her things."

The two cars pulled into the underground parking garage for the Wilshire Condominiums. Casey and the protection detail got out of the cars and discussed their plan. Casey walked back over to the car.

"Ok boss. This shouldn't take long. We'll call when you're ready," said Casey.

"Be careful John."

Casey nodded and the five men made their way to the elevator. The plan was to take out the guy located outside condo first and then the two on the inside.

When they got out on the 15th floor, Henshaw and Bellows split up and went opposite directions with plans to meet up on the other side of the building. As Henshaw rounded the second corner, he saw a large man standing patiently along the walls. He reached in his pockets as he got closer and started fumbling for his keys. He saw Bellows quickly approaching from the other side. When he got close to the man he dropped his keys.

"Damn, I really clumsy today," said Henshaw.

As the man looks down at the keys, Bellows attacks from the other side with a well placed round house to the face. As the big man starts to fall, Henshaw socks him in the gut and hears the man groan. Henshaw picks the lock of a nearby utility closet while Bellows secures the man with zip ties and tapes his mouth. They dump him into the closet and Bellows stays near bye just in case the man wakes up.

Henshaw makes his way back to Casey and gives him a thumbs up. Casey rings the doorbell of Bryce's condominium and waits.

A big man with a few missing teeth answers the door. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"We're here to help Ms. Reynolds get her things," Casey replies.

"Yeah, well I don't see her, unless you're the bitch," Tommy laughs as bits of saliva seep through his missing teeth.

Casey growled. "We've got a court order and were coming in asshole, so move out of the fucking way."

Then Tommy said the two words Casey was praying he'd say.

"Make me," Tommy scowled.

Tommy barely finished his statement when Casey attacked. First a hard right to the gut followed by a left uppercut. Tommy stumbled back, but Casey wasn't through yet. Casey jumped into the condo and was all over Tommy. His fists and kicks making contact with the big man every time.

Sgt's Collins and Wheeler joined in the fray attacking the other man. Collins landed a punch to the face and Wheeler landed one to the kidney. The whole thing was over within 5 minutes.

Bryce Larkin stood in the living room, his eyes unblinking and a puddle on the floor between his feet. Casey approached him hoping beyond hope he would make a threatening motion, but as he got closer he caught a whiff of a foul stench. He clasped his thumb and fore finger over his nose to mitigate the offending smell.

"Ugh…Go clean yourself up Larkin and lock yourself in the bathroom. I don't want to see you again," Casey ordered.

Casey turned his attention back to his men. "Tie these guys up and put them in the den. I don't want Ms. Reynolds to see them. Collins I want you to guard the bathroom. Larkin's locked up in there.

As soon as everything is cleaned up, Casey gives Chuck a call.

"Hey John."

"Ok boss, everything's clear. You can come up now."

Chuck and Sam made their up to Larkin's condo. When they walked in, they noticed how eerily quiet it was.

"Ok Ms. Reynolds, the men have been detained and Larkin is locked in the bathroom. We can help you get your things now," said Casey.

"Thanks John. I'll do this as fast as I can. This place creeps me out," she said.

Sam went upstairs and with the help of the other men they began gathering all her things. She pointed out all the things that were hers and the men began taking the items downstairs for the moving company to pack. The most important things she wanted was some jewelry her mother gave her and her photo albums. Once she found them she carried them down the stairs and handed them to Chuck.

"Chuck these are the most important things I wanted to get. Can you hold them for me please?" she asks.

Chuck smiles. "Sure Sam. We'll carry them back with us."

She smiles back and gives him a soft kiss. "Thanks baby."

The movers show up thirty minutes later and in a matter of an hour all of her things have been packed and are on their way to the moving truck.

Sam takes one last look around at the place that for the last few years she has called home. But it never was really a home. It was more of a place of misery. A place where she felt trapped and unloved. There were no good memories anymore only bad. She needed to leave and never look back before this place smothered her. She ran out the door and headed to the elevator and Chuck ran after her.

"Sam are you ok?" he asked.

When he caught up to her, she was leaning against the wall near the elevator. "Honey are you ok?" he asks again clearly concerned.

She jumps into his arms and he holds her quietly. The elevator door opens and they walk in together.

"I'm sorry I freaked out Chuck. All the bad times and memories came back and I had to leave," she cried.

"Hey it's ok honey. You never have to go back to that place again," he said.

John Casey took one last look around and told his men to meet him at the elevator. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door and smirked. "We're leaving now Larkin. You may want to cut your friends loose after you come out."

Sam and Chuck were waiting in the car when John came out. He reached in the car and pulled out envelopes for each of his men that contained their pay and an airline ticket back to California. He thanked the men and they jumped in their car and left.

They drove back to their hotel in relative silence. About thirty minutes after they left Sam spoke up.

"Thanks for your help John. I couldn't have done it without you," she said.

He glanced back in the rear view mirror and nodded. "You're welcome ma'am."

"So John what did you guys do to Bryce before you locked him in the bathroom?" asked Chuck.

He looked at his employer in the rearview mirror and smirked. "Well after we took out his men, he just stood there in shock. I noticed the visible puddle on the floor and the foul smell and realized he had released some bodily waste products."

Sam and Chuck looked at each other and both started laughing.

"You mean he was scared shitless and pissed his pants," said Chuck clearly enjoying the news.

"You didn't threaten him at all," Chuck asked.

"No boss. He was just scared I think. I didn't need to do anything."

"Well he wasn't scared to hit a woman was he?" Chuck asked not expecting an answer.

Casey just gave a grunt.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks for the review for those of you still reading this story. It's appreciated. I don't own Chuck.**_

Chapter 7

September 11, 2007

Plaza Hotel

New York, New York

Chuck and Sam arrived back at their hotel room and both fell backwards on the bed exhausted. They've had little time for sleep lately and it's finally catching up with them.

Sam rolled over and put her arms around her boyfriend and gave his a soft kiss. "Chuck I never thanked you for what you did for me today. I was so worried that I would never be able to retrieve my personnel possessions from Bryce's place. These items can't be replaced and are the only things I have left off my family."

"Hey I told you I wanted to help you get through this. I'm just glad everything went so well. John did a really good job setting this up," he said as he tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

"He's really a nice guy. He just took charge of everything and it all went like clockwork. We should take him out for a nice dinner and I could invite one of my friends," she said.

Chuck rolls over and looks at her, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Sam you wouldn't by any chance be trying to play match maker now would you?" he grinned.

She sighed as she looked downward. "Well he just seems so lonely and my friend never has any luck with boyfriends. What could it hurt to have them go out to eat with us and maybe go dancing afterward," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well let me talk to him about it first. I'm not sure how he's going to react to that," he said.

"Ok, but let's take a nap first Chuck. Were both dead tired and need our rest and I can hardly keep my eyes open," she said as she snuggled closer to him. "Besides for what I've got planned for tonight we're both going to need it," she grinned.

Chuck laughed. "Does it involve strawberries?"

She giggled and slapped his chest. "Something like thank."

They closed their eyes and were both sound asleep in minutes.

Chuck woke up about two hours after his nap. He looked over at the mass of blonde hair next to him and smiled. How did I get so lucky he thought to himself. He brushed away some stray hairs covering her face and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He rolled over and looked at the clock. They had a meeting scheduled with the two private investigators in a couple hours. Chuck got up and tucked the covers tightly around Sam and went to shower.

After his shower he quietly walked out of the bathroom so as not to wake her up, saw that Sam was talking to someone on the phone. She was standing and had her back turned so she couldn't see him. He decided to go back in the bathroom so as not to eaves drop on her phone call. It didn't matter though, he could still her the conversation so he walked back into the room.

"Yes Carina, I told you I'm happier than I've been any time in my life."

"His name is Chuck."

"No it's not a stupid name. It's short for Charles."

"I'm sorry, but Bryce didn't want me calling you. He even checked the phone records to see who I've been talking to."

"Don't cry Carina. I'm ok now."

"Yes we meet in California."

"Well we meet in a hotel bar."

"No, it was a five star hotel."

"He walked in alone and our eyes just locked onto each other. Then I bought him a drink."

"I know I've never done that before, but he was so cute. He had those sad puppy dog eyes."

"Well of course he's good looking and he's tall and sweet," she giggled.

"Why do you think a person goes to a bar? Anyway Bryce had left with some brunette skank and …."

"Yeah I know I've got a problem with brunettes."

"He took me out to eat and then we went for a walk on the beach. It was so romantic."

"No I stayed with him."

"No he didn't try anything although I wanted him to. He was quite the gentleman."

"We took a shower together the next morning and he washed my hair. That was so sexy Carina."

"No we waited until we got out of the shower."

"Carina you know I don't like to talk about that."

"Let's just say I now know what I've been missing in that department. God he's so amazing."

"No you know Bryce, he never calls he just sent people text messages."

"Yeah he was pissed, but I didn't care."

"Sure I went to talk to him."

"No Chuck went with me, but stayed out of sight."

"Because I asked him to. I didn't want him getting messed up in my personal problems."

"Well Bryce hit me and …."

"Carina please. He'll never hit me again. Just listen for a minute."

"I know, but listen. Anyway Bryce hit me and Chuck runs over and beats the crap out of him. They had to pull him off. I thought he was going to kill him."

"I know he deserved it, but Chuck hurt his hand really bad."

Sam turns around and sees Chuck standing there smiling at her. She swallows hard when she sees he's only wearing a towel.

"Look Carina, I'll call you later. Chuck just got out of the shower and …Bye Carina."

"Sorry Sam I didn't mean t listen in, it's just that in this room it's hard to have any privacy."

She walked over to him and put her arms around him and took in his clean smell.

"So your friends name is Carina?" he asked.

"Chuck, you just got out of the shower, your hair is wet and you're wearing nothing but a towel. I don't want to talk about Carina right now," she growled softly.

"I was just curious about …"

"Chuck, if you're not out of that towel and in that bed in the next five seconds I'm going to pick you up and carry you over there myself."

He smiled and pulled his towel off, picked her up and carried her to the bed. She look up at him and ran her hands over his chest.

"You know you have me at a disadvantage Mr. Bartowski."

"How so Ms. Reynolds?" he mumbled as he was attacking her neck.

She moaned and flipped him on his back and straddled his hips. "You have all you clothes off already," she said as she was unbuttoning her blouse.

"I can help with that," he said as he tried to help remove her clothes.

She slapped his hand. "No you just get to watch," she said as she lifted her blouse over her head.

He gave a fake pout and she giggled.

She slowly and playfully took her clothes off in the most provocative way Chuck had ever experienced.

"Sam, hurry up baby I'm dying over here," he begged.

She giggled as the last bit of clothing hit the floor. "I guess you're just going to have to punish me then," she said in a very seductive voice.

She fell in his arms and their legs and bodies entwined into one, each one using their lips to attack the other.

"You are so going to pay for that," he moaned before he attacked her lips again.

"Promises, promises," she grinned.

An hour later they lay there each spent from their intense lovemaking.

Chuck rolled over and nibbled on her ear while rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"You ready for round two already," she smiled.

"Yes, but we need to get ready to leave in an hour. I'm just teasing you a little bit plus I like to nibble on your ear lobes," he grinned.

She rolled over to face him and rubbed her hands along his chest. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish," she grinned.

"Oh I'll finish it later, but come on we need to get in the shower," he said.

"I rather just lay her with you though," she pouted.

"I'll wash your hair if you get up," he whispered.

She was up and in the shower in the blink of an eye.

An hour later they left the room and met Casey in the hotel lobby.

"Hey John, you ready to go," Chuck asked.

"Yeah boss I am. Let me get the car and pick you two up," he said.

Sam called Carina and told her where to meet them for dinner. They had reservations for 6:00 p.m.

Ten minutes later Casey had the car out in front of the hotel and Chuck and Sam jumped in.

While they were on their way to meet with the private investigators, Sam kept nudging Chuck to ask Casey about dinner.

"Hey John, what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

Casey looked into his rear view mirror and glanced at the two.

"Probably just order room service," he replied.

"Well Sam and I would like you to join us for dinner tonight to thank you for everything you did for her today," said Chuck.

"That's not necessary boss. I was just doing my job," he said.

Sam could see this wasn't to go anywhere so when Chuck started to speak, she cut him off.

"Please John for me. It would mean a great deal to me if you would," she pleaded.

Casey looked at her in the mirror and smiled. Ok Ms. Reynolds, I'll go," she said.

Sam turned to look at Chuck, a satisfied look on her face.

"I didn't bring anything nice to wear," said Casey.

"Don't worry John, this is New York. We'll find you something nice to wear," said Chuck.

Sam looked at Chuck and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

It was 2:00 p.m. when they reached the offices of private investigators Ashley Stone and Trey Fischer. Chuck was impressed with the size of the office. He half expected to meet in a rundown office building with no air conditioning. This place was anything but that.

Casey walked up to the receptionist and was about to speak, but she held up her finger to silence him. He couldn't tell she was on the phone because the cordless device was tucked behind her jet black hair.

"I'm sorry sir, may I help you," she droned through her nasal passages.

Casey resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "John Casey. I have a 2 o'clock appointment."

"Yes Mr. Casey, they're expecting you. The conference room is down the hall to your left."

Casey walked down the hall with Chuck and Sam close behind. He opened the door and let them go in first.

"John, it's been a long time man. How have you been?" asked Trey Fischer.

"Fine Trey, looks like you're doing ok for yourself," said Casey.

"Yeah I'm getting by," Trey smiled.

"Don't I get a hug John?" Ashley asked playfully.

Casey rolled his eyes and went over to give her small hug and quickly let her go. It was obvious to Chuck and Sam she was expecting something more.

"Trey, Ashley this is my employer Charles Bartowski and his girlfriend Samantha Reynolds," said Casey.

"Mr. Bartowski your name is well known in the gaming circles here in New York. I myself am an avid gamer unlike my esteemed partner here. It's nice to actually meet you. Ms. Reynolds it's a pleasure ma'am," said Trey as he gently shook her hand.

"Thanks Mr. Fischer. John here said you come highly recommended," said Chuck.

"And what did he say about me?" said Ashley as she was staring at Casey.

"Ashley Stone. It's a pleasure to meet both of you," said Ashley as her eyes moved from Casey to Chuck.

They all sat down at the conference room table. "What can you tells us about your investigation?" Casey asked.

"Well from what we've been able to determine is this guy is into some serious criminal activities as it relates to his accounting practices. He's skimming money off of all his clients' accounts and putting it into a Swiss bank account. He's also sold phony stock to some of his clients. And speaking of clients, some are shall we say less than desirable. I don't know how, but he's managed to stay off the radar of the FBI and the Security and Exchange Commission. He's been laundering money for mafia types and some government organization I've never heard of. The mafia types are small potatoes, but the government organization is big time, some group called Fulcrum."

"Do you know anything about them?" Chuck asked.

"No. We don't see a need in pursuing that lead since it doesn't relate to Ms. Reynolds," said Trey.

"So have you found anything connected to Ms. Reynolds," Chuck asked.

"We have Mr. Bartowski, but it looks like something he was planning on doing," said Trey.

Chuck felt Sam hold his arm tighter as she stiffened at the news.

"This is where the guy gets really sick. I'm sorry you have to hear this Ms. Reynolds," Trey said.

"Well go ahead Mr. Fischer we need to know," said Chuck.

"Let me explain Mr. Bartowski," said Ashley.

"Larkin is going to set up a sting operation. He'll use beautiful women to seduce clients and then obtain video and photographs of them in compromising positions. This is how he planned on using Ms. Reynolds. You see he saw how a lot of his male clientele was attracted to you Ms. Reynolds and that's when he saw the business opportunity. He's actually trying to talk me into doing that," she said.

Chuck was to say the least surprised by what he just heard. He stood up and walked over to the window and stood there for a minute. He knew the world had some sick bastards in it and he had met one of them.

He turned around and went over to stand behind his girlfriend. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed.

"You mean to tell me he was going to pimp her out to his clients and then blackmail them?" he said a little too loudly.

He turned to look at Ashley. "And what do you mean he's talked to you about this?"

"I went undercover Mr. Bartowski and seduced him. Although he thought he was doing the seducing. Anyway he asked me if I was interested. I told him I'd get back to him," she said calmly.

"So you didn't find any criminal activities with ties Ms. Reynolds then?" asked Chuck.

"No sir nothing and we were very thorough in our investigation," said Trey.

Sam felt the relief wash over her. She didn't want Chuck to know, but this is what she'd secretly worried about. If Bryce had involved her in any criminal activities she wouldn't drag Chuck through that mess. She knew she would've had to leave him if that was true. With this worry no longer hanging over her head she truly felt like a new person now and she could start her life over.

"Sam do you have any questions?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, When are you turning this information over to the authorities," she said clearly upset.

"Anytime you want us to ma'am," said Trey.

"You can't do it soon enough to suite me," said Sam.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" asked Chuck.

"No. We've got enough information to turn over to the FBI. They may need to contact you Ms. Reynolds for additional information," said Trey.

Sam sighed. "I understand."

"Mr. Bartowski we've made you a complete copy of our investigation file," said Trey as he handed him the folder.

Mean while back at Fulcrum headquarters, Tommy Delgado, a top operative in the organization was talking to two of his agents.

"I need to know agents, is Bryce Larkin a liability or not?" asked Delgado.

"I think he is. He's had two private investigators crawling up his ass for two weeks. From what we can tell, they've found all his dirt including a tie to us," said one agent.

"Alright, let's make sure there is nothing to tie him to us and then get rid of him. Also get rid of the two PI's and confiscate all their records. Make it look like an accident," said Delgado.

"What about Bartowski, the girl and this Casey guy?" asked one of the agents.

"I'm not worried about them, but to be on the safe side I want you to tap the phones at BarTron," said Delgado.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I'm tired of fighting with it. Thanks for all your kind words. I still don't own Chuck.**_

Chapter 8

September 11, 2007

Carina's Apartment Complex

New York, New York

Chuck jumped out of the cab to let Sam out. "Ok Sam, Casey and I are going clothes shopping." He winced as soon as he said it. "God that just sounds wrong doesn't it?"

She smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah, but it sounds cute when you say it."

Chuck rolled his eyes as he looked up, then turned to look at her. "I should've said we're going to buy Casey a suit. Is there anything you need?"

"Not from a men's store. But you could stop and pick me up some…"

"Please don't say tampons, please don't say tampons," Chuck pleaded.

Sam slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "I would never make you do that … well maybe never. I was going to say some sexy underwear for you."

Chuck leaned into her. "Not so loud Sam. Somebody might hear you. Besides I think you're supposed to buy that."

"Ok. You guys be careful. I'm going to visit with Carina a while and then take a cab back to the hotel. Now give me a kiss," she said as she stood on the tip of toes.

Chuck grabbed the sides of her face, leaned down and kissed her passionately. He heard a few whistles from people passing by, but didn't care. He broke the kiss when he heard the cabbie honking his horn.

"Ok honey, I'll see you later and be safe," he said as he climbed in the cab.

It took her a moment to catch her breath and she waved as they drove off.

"Where to sir?" the cabbies asked.

"Saks Fifth Avenue," Chuck replied.

Sam made her way up the elevator to the 23rd floor. She always did like Carina's apartment. It had a beautiful view of the city.

She walked over to the door and rang the buzzer. A few moments later she heard a number of locks being released and the door open. The only thing she remembers next is a blur of red hair in her face.

"Oh my God Samantha! It's you. It's really you," said Carina as she gave her friend a hug.

Carina grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the apartment.

"Let me look at you," said Carina.

"It's only been six months Carina. I doubt a person can change in six months," said Sam.

"But you have changed and for the better. You are simply glowing," said Carina.

"What am I a light bulb now?" Sam smirked.

"And the new attitude. You tell jokes now. I like it," said Carina.

"Carina I've always had a good attitude," Sam said knowing it wasn't completely true.

Carina frowned. "Do I need to pull out the photographs from the last time you were here?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "No. I don't want to see myself from six months ago. I was in pretty bad shape."

Carina's expression softened. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's ok. I'm just glad you didn't call the cops. That would have been a mess."

Carina grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "No honey, your face was the mess after that bastard hit you. I'm just so glad you came to me."

Sam gave her a half smile. "I don't know if I ever thanked you for that."

"Were friends Sam. You never have to say thank you. I was just so worried about you."

"Well enough of this depressing talk. You are going to dinner with us right? I know how you like to change your mind."

"Yes I'm going to dinner. I wouldn't miss it, but where's your new guy?"

"His name is Chuck and he went with John to buy him a suit for tonight."

"A suit in this town is going to cost over two grand. I hope he can afford it."

"Well if he can afford his own plane I'm sure he can afford a suit."

Carina's eyes got as big as saucers. "His own plane? Who is this guy? He's not a drug dealer is he?"

"No Carina. He makes his money the honest way; he works for it. He owns a software company in Los Angeles called BarTron."

Carina face contorted in confusion. "Never heard of it, but then again I don't deal with software."

"You know Carina if he hadn't come along when he did that night it's no telling what would have happened to me. I just didn't care anymore. He saved me that night," Sam said as tears were rolling down her face.

"Hey it's ok. I'm so glad you met someone that really cares about you."

"Oh Carina, he is the most wonderful man I've ever met," she smiled as she wiped the tears away. "He respects me and cares about me and protects me… God I sound silly don't I?"

Carina moved over to sit next to her. "No honey you don't. That's what people say when they love someone."

Sam turned to look at her, "I don't lo…" She put her head in her hands. "I'm not sure I know what love is?"

"Do you miss him when he's gone?"

"Yes."

"Do you think about him all the time?"

"Yes"

"Ok. What if he left and you never saw him again. How would you feel?"

Sam felt a stabbing pain in her chest. "I … I would die I think. That would be unbearable."

Carina shrugged. "Then you're in love kido."

"How do I know it will last? I mean I thought I loved Bryce too."

"Look me in the eye and tell me at the same point in both relationships, you felt the same way about Bryce as you do about Chuck?"

Sam eyes squinted together as she thought through what Carina had just told her.

"God you're right Carina. I never had feelings like this for Bryce. We were more like friends with benefits I guess.

Carina smirked. "I don't want any friends like that then."

"He wasn't always that way Carina. There were times when we were both happy."

"Please don't try to make him look like good guy. Do I need to pull the photos out?" Carina asked as she grabbed them something to drink out of the refrigerator.

"I'm not; he just wanted everything too fast. All he did was work and then he got some questionable clients."

"I don't care if he had Ben Laden as a client he should never have beat you like that."

"Yeah your right, but I didn't see it. I blamed myself for his problems."

"Well enough talk about the rat bastard, tell me about what you're doing in LA?"

"Oh I just got an apartment …"

Carina cut her off. "Wait. He doesn't want you living with him?"

"No… Well yes he does, but I told him I wanted to have my own place."

"Are you trying to get him to dump you?"

"What? … No. He understands and supports me on this. We talked about it. I told you Carina he wants me to be happy. Beside I'm sure one of us will be at each other's place almost every night," she smiled at the last part.

"So I guess he's paying for everything; the rent, utilities and food. It sounds like your being set up to be his mistress."

"Carina, if you weren't my friend I'd slap you for that comment. I've got some money saved up and I'm going to get a job so I can pay for it myself and he totally supports me on this."

Carina smiled. "All right I was just checking. Sounds liked you've met a really good guy Sam. So have you found a job yet?"

"No. He offered me a job working for him. He wants me to head up a new project of his."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You'll see each other all the time, just like you did with Bryce."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about," said Sam her face a bit downfallen.

Sak's Fifth Avenue

New York, New York

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at the look on Casey's face as they walked into Saks Fifth Avenue.

He put his hand on the big man's shoulder. "Come on John; let's find someone to help us."

"Welcome to Saks gentlemen. My name is Pierre. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

When Casey didn't speak up, Chuck chimed in. "Yes my friend is looking for a suit. Can you show us your Armani collection please?"

The little man's eyes got big at the possibility of a large commission. "Yes sir right this way."

Chuck laughed when the little man had to get on a stool to measure Casey's chest size, but he damn near fell on the floor laughing as he tried to measure Casey's inseam. Every time the guy's hand got close to Casey's crotch with the tape measure, Casey would jump back.

"Sir you really need to stay still so I can get a good measurement," Pierre said.

After a number of unsuccessful attempts, Pierre walked over to Chuck. "I think your friend is hungry. I hear his stomach growl when I'm trying to take my measurements. Maybe you should come back after he has eaten."

"That's not his stomach that's growling," said Chuck.

"Oh… OOOHHH," Pierre replied trying to cover up a blush.

"Why don't you let him hold the tape Pierre," said Chuck.

After Pierre took all the measurements, he showed them the Armani suits they had that would fit Casey.

"Well John, which one do you like?" Chuck asked.

"Do they have any just plain black ones?" said Casey.

"Yeah they probably do, but would you like maybe a black one with some small pin stripes in it like this one?"

"Yeah I guess your right boss. I do like that one."

Chuck leaned in to whisper something to Casey. "You need to call me Chuck and not boss. People are going to think were with the mob."

"Oh yeah you're right."

Casey tried on the suit and nodded approvingly at Chuck who gave the salesman an extra two hundred to get the necessary tailoring done right away. Casey insisted on a white shirt and picked out a blue tie. They then picked out a nice pair of black shoes and socks.

When it came time to check out, Chuck thought Casey was going to break his neck as fast as he spun his head when the clerk said, "That'll be $2,475.23 please."

"Casey grabbed Chuck by the arm and pulled him back. "Bo … Chuck you can't spend that much money on me for a suit."

"John, I told you I appreciated how you handled things this morning and I want to do this for you. Besides you already told Sam you'd go. Not let me do this for you," said Chuck.

Casey nodded and Chuck pulled out his American Express Gold card and paid for the suit.

"Ok John, this is yours. Now let's catch a cab and get back to the hotel and change."

Chuck pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hey Sam. Were just now leaving Saks and should be back at the hotel in thirty minutes. Where are you?"

"I just walked in to the room. I'm jumping in the shower and should be through by the time you get here," she said.

"Ok honey, I see you in a few," said Chuck.

Plaza Hotel

Chuck and Sam's Room

Chuck entered the hotel and set the vase full of Gardenia's he'd bought for Sam on the table.

"Sam I'm back."

"I'm in here Chuck."

Chuck walked over to the bathroom door and peered in.

"John found a nice …"

"Chuck? Chuck?"

She put her makeup brush down and walked toward the bedroom wondering why he hadn't answered. She found him standing there wide eyed staring at her.

"Chuck what's wrong?"

He swallowed hard, twice, and pointed at her. "That," he said unable to speak further.

She looked at herself and grinned. "Oh, this? Carina and I made a quick stop into Victoria Secrets. Do you like it?"

Chuck still couldn't speak so he just nodded up and down as he stared at the black lace panties and matching under garment. Black lace on her was like chocolate syrup on ice cream. He didn't need to be thinking of chocolate syrup right now.

She sauntered her way towards him and put her arms around him and looked into his eyes. "I guess they had the desired effect then. I hoped you don't mind if I wear them tonight?"

He just shook his head and swallowed hard again. "No… I don't mind."

She giggled. "Breathe Chuck."

"I've never seen anything … You look so … I mean … Oh my Sam, you look so sexy in that," he said.

"Why thank you. Now you need to get ready. Besides I think I'm going to need help taking these off later tonight," she said. She gave him a peck on the cheek followed by a mischievous grin as she walked back to finish her makeup.

"You realize," he said, as he jumped in the shower, his voice a little shaky, "that I'm going to know you're wearing that under your dress tonight."

She looked at him as he was about to close the shower and smirked. "I know."

Chuck decided he needed the water a little colder.

"So where's John?" Sam asked as they got in the elevator.

"He's meeting us downstairs in the lobby."

"Sniff … sniff. Is that a new perfume you're wearing?"

"Oh yeah. Do you like it?"

He put his hands on her hips as he faced her. "That's a definite yes, but I'd rather show you," he said as he lightly kissed the crook of her neck.

Her breath hitched when his lips made contact with her skin. "You're going to have to show me later baby. The doors are about to open."

Chuck turned away from her just as the doors began to open. "Now you've got something to think about tonight," he whispered to her.

She giggled and put her arm in his.

"There's John," said Chuck.

Casey turned around and saw the two approaching him. He smiled to himself taking note of how happy they looked together.

"Wow John you like nice. I really like that suit on you."

"Thank you. Chuck actually recommended it."

She did a double take when she him say "Chuck" instead of his standard "boss."

"Uh … well it defiantly looks nice on you," said Sam.

Casey nodded his thanks. "Our rides out front if you two are ready."

"Lead the way John," said Chuck.

Casey walked up and opened the door for them. Sam's eyes got wide when she noticed the car.

"A stretch limo Chuck? You got us a stretch limo?" she gasped.

"I thought you might enjoy it. We are in New York you know."

Sam smiled as she stepped inside the limo. She's always wanted to ride in one. Chuck sat down beside her in the rear seat. Casey sat in the forward seat facing them looking a little uncomfortable.

"Ok John, now we're going to pick up your date. Her name's Carina," said Chuck.

Sam noticed Casey was a little uneasy at the mention of her name. "She's a nice person Casey. I know you'll like her."

Casey winced when he thought back to a few previous times his prior blind dates were described as nice. Well it didn't matter. They wanted him to come along and he'd agreed.

"Let me call and have her meet us out front," said Sam.

"Uh … Ms. Reynolds. I would rather go to her apartment and escort her to the car," said Casey.

Sam looked over to Chuck and saw him smiling. She looked back at Casey. "Sure John. Let me tell her you'll come up to get her."

After John left to get Carina, Sam slid over and cozied up to Chuck. "Thank you," she said.

He looked over at her and grabbed her hand. "For what?"

"For this. For everything, but mainly for being you."

He smiled. "You're welcome, but you being here is thanks enough."

John Casey was not a man that would normally be scared of anything. He had seen the face of his enemy many times in battle, been shot and near death twice, but the closer the elevator got to the twenty third floor the more his hands trembled. He took a deep breath as he walked out of the elevator and headed towards her room. He tugged at his collar and pulled at his shirt sleeves then rang the door bell.

Carina was buzzing around the apartment checking her makeup and looking at herself in the mirror. When the door bell rang, she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"John Casey?" she asked.

Sam wasn't wrong. He was a big guy and he had a very masculine almost chiseled face. Broad at the shoulders too with very nice blue eyes.

"Good evening Miss Hansen," he smiled as he held out his arm.

And manners too she thought.

"Call me Carina please."

"Ok, Carina. Are you ready to go?"

She smiled. "Yeah, let's go," she said as she looped her arm through his.

About half way down the elevator ride, she wondered if she should say something to break the silence. She didn't have to.

"You look very nice tonight Carina?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you John, so do you. That's a really nice suit."

"Thank you. You look good in green."

Carina cleared here throat to cover the blush.

"Thank you John."

When the elevator door opens, Casey holds out his arm and she loops her arm through it. They walk out of the apartment complex and see Sam and Chuck standing outside the limo waiting for them.

Sam ran over to Carina and gave her a hug. "Chuck this is my best friend Carina. Carina this is Chuck."

Chuck held out his hand. "Hi Carina. It very nice to meet you."

Carina looked at his hand and then back up to him. "I'm not going to shake your hand Chuck."

Chuck's smile immediately disappeared.

"I'm going to hug you," she said as she went over and put her arms.

"It's so nice to meet the man that helped my friend. Thank you Chuck," said Carina.

"I'm just so glad that I've met someone like her. I didn't think anyone in the world like her existed," he said as he put his arms around Sam. "But John here took care of things today, making sure Sam could get her things out of the apartment without being bothered."

Carina reached up and gave John a hug. "Thank you John for everything you did for Samantha."

"It was no problem Carina, I didn't like Larkin the first time I saw him," said Casey.

Carina smiled. "You have excellent judgment John," said Carina.

"Ok ladies," said Chuck as he opened the door to the limo, "the evening awaits us."

"So where are we going?" asked Carina.

Everyone looked at Chuck.

"It's a surprise. You'll see," said Chuck.

Piers at the Hudson River

Manhattan, New York

The limo pulls up to the Chelsea Piers in Manhattan. Sam peered out the window of the limo. "Chuck why are we at the piers on the Hudson River?"

"You'll see Sam, trust me."

All four get out of the limo and Chuck watches their expressions as they see the cruise ship.

Carina was obviously excited. "Oh my God Sam, this is the Bateaux cruise ship. It cruises up and down the Hudson and goes by all the main tourist attractions in New York. You can have dinner then dancing. And look the ceiling is all glass which is perfect for tonight since there's a full moon. Your boyfriend is quite the romantic."

Sam turns to look at Chuck who is smiling from ear to ear. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You never cease to surprise me you know that?"

"Well I try," he grinned.

They walked aboard the ship and were escorted to their seats. As the ship started making its way along the Hudson, Sam and Carina were pointing out all the sights along the way. Chuck and Casey just listened to them as they described what they were looking at.

A few moments later, the waiter came and took their orders and returned shortly with their wine.

"So Carina what do you do for a living?" asked Chuck.

"Oh, I'm a paralegal with a large law firm here in New York."

"That's got to be pretty interesting work."

"Oh it's ok. I really want to finish up my law degree. Another semester and I'm done."

"That's great. I know that's a lot of hard work," said Chuck.

She smiled. "Yeah and it'll be worth it. I just have a passion for protecting people."

"Well John here heads up my security and investigation department."

Carina looks at John. "That's pretty impressive. Have you been doing that for a while John?"

"For the last three years. Chuck was kind enough to give me a job when I really needed one."

"The business I'm in is very competitive. Other companies wanting to steal your ideas, but since John's been with me that hasn't happened."

After dinner, Chuck and Sam got up to dance. He was a little nervous since he hadn't danced in a while, but when they got on the dance floor it came back to him as he put arm around her waist and her hand in his.

"I can't believe I'm dancing on a boat in the moonlight with my boyfriend."

He smiled and pulled her close. "And I can't believe I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world right now."

"Looks like we're not the only one enjoying a dance together," she said.

Chuck turned to see Casey and Carina dancing with each other laughing and talking.

"You know they actually make a nice couple," said Chuck.

"Said the man who accused me of playing match maker."

"Hey I'm just making an observation," he scoffed.

"And the Armani suit you bought him was just for dinner?"

"Well, you know, I wanted him to look nice."

"It's ok Chuck; I actually helped Carina pick out that dress."

He smiled. "Well I guess were both guilty of at least wanting them to look nice."

"I think we succeeded with that," she said returning his smile.

At the end of the dance Chuck grabbed Sam's hand and led her out on the deck of the ship. They went and stood next to the railing looking at the night skyline of the city and the moonlight along the river.

"This is beautiful isn't it Chuck?"

"Yeah it is. I've never seen the city like this at night."

A light breeze was blowing and Sam grabbed her arms to try and stay warm. Chuck pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks. It just got cold all of a sudden," she said.

Chuck turned her to face him and pulled her close. "Let me help you with that," he said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately pulling her ever closer. For a moment the world disappeared and there was no one but them. When the kiss broke they put their foreheads together, their eyes still closed.

"Sam I need to tell you something and I hope you understand. If I don't get this off my chest I think I'm just going to implode."

She scrunched her face in confusion. "Sure Chuck what is it?"

He looked her directly in the eye because he needed her to understand that he meant what he was about to say.

"I know we've only known each other officially for 11 days, but I feel like it's been a lot longer. I've never meet anyone like you in my life. I believe there are people meant for each other in this world and it seems we have been put together by fate, because I don't believe in luck when it comes to relationships. You are the most important person in the world to me. What I'm trying to say Sam is that I love you. Not the kind of love you have for a friend, but the deep down in your heart forever love. I know it's probably too soon, but I just had to tell you. I hope it doesn't upset you … because I really can't take it back. Well maybe we should back inside …"

Sam looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed the side of his face. "Chuck?"

"Huh…yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He looked at her, smiled and attacked her lips. The kiss was passionate and nothing like they had shared previously. In that kiss they shared their love for each other simply and completely.

"I love you too Chuck. I don't know how to explain the feelings I have for you because it's something I've never felt before. I know I love you because I miss you when you're not around and would die if you weren't in my life anymore. I know I love you because when I'm with you I'm happy. I know I love you because I want to share everything with you. But the real reason I know I love you is what I feel inside me just thinking about you."

**A/N: I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. I need to step away from it for a while. I will be concentrating on my other story for now.**


End file.
